


Survival: Klance Apocalypse

by moonewriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Kids, M/M, Mild Gore, Survival, Zombies, apocalypse parenting, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonewriting/pseuds/moonewriting
Summary: Taking his niece and nephew to the park, Lance meets up with Hunk and Pidge for their final project. Things quickly take a turn sending the young group on the run. On their way to safety they meet Keith and Shiro who decide to join them. Meeting other survivors along the way, they hope to build their own sanctuary. But as the hoards keep growing, the safest option seems the most dangerous chance of survival.The beginning isn't my best, but hopefully you can enjoy it enough to get to the good stuff.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the zombie apocalypse

"Mama, I'm going to the library!" the Cuban boy shouted as he gathered his bag.

"Take Nadia and Sylvio, they can play at the park," his mother called back.

"But, Mama," he whined back.

"Lance, listen to your madre," his father scolded.

"Ugh, fine," turning around he looked for his niece and nephew. "Nadia, Sylvio! Come on, let's go to the park!"

"But uncle!" he heard his nephew complain, pouting as he followed after his younger sister. "Why do I have to go? I wanna stay here."

"Mama told me to bring you both, Sylvio. Plus you need to get out of your room sometimes you know? Nadia can't be the only one having fun outdoors," Lance reasoned, walking out the door.

"Lancey, what's in your bag?" Nadia asked, skipping beside him.

"Oh, just my laptop and some notes," he said, "I've got a project with Hunk and someone named Pidge."

"Like a Pigeon?" Nadia questioned.

"Uh, I don't really know. It's not really nice to call people's names animals, some people might get offended," Lance explained.

The trio continued to the community center. The weather was great, and for Lance's final semester of high school, he was happy he could work with his bestie on their midterm assignment. And who knows, maybe this Pidge fellow would be another friend he could have. Eventually, they arrive, and Lance claims a park table by a tree for himself. Texting Hunk, and waits for the duo to find him as he watches his younger relatives play.

"Lance, hey buddy," Hunk, a large Samoan boy waves. "This is Pidge."

"The one and only," they say, their sandy hair messy and hazel eyes behind large round glasses.

"Hey, I'm Lance," he shakes the short girl's hand, "Sorry for changing our plans. My parents wanted me to take care of my niece and nephew."

"You have a niece and nephew?"

"Yep, those two actually," Lance pointed to the pair, "The beautiful funny Nadia, and explorer nerd Sylvio."

"Nerd?" Pidge asked.

"Just trust me, the kid's a know it all, but usually right about it, too." Hunk commented. "Let's start, um Mr. Coran didn't really give us much to go on. So I was thinking we do-"

Screams and shouts filled the air, abruptly interrupting the mundane park. Lance rushed to his niece and nephew, quickly running with Hunk and Pidge into a nearby alleyway.

"What the heck was that!?" he whisper-shouted, the teens' phones all going off with alerts. "Shelter in place and Evacuation, what's going on?"

"Didn't you see what happened uncle?" Sylvio stated, "That man was a zombie, he bit that other guy trying to help him."

"Sylvio, this is no time for that, this is a serious situation."

"No, Lancey. The man bited the other guy and they chasing people," Nadia whined. "They're like zombies!"

"Hey, keep it down," a husky voice called from further down the alley. "Look, you have to leave, now."

"Keith, don't be rude," a taller, boarder man scolded. "Sorry, but those zombies are attracted to sound, so you have to keep your voices down, okay?"

"Who are you?" Hunk stuttered.

"Shiro?" Pidge suddenly interjected.

"Katie, what are you doing here?"

"Chemistry project, and call me Pidge."

"Sorry, but you know these guys?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah, you know mullet and the Takashi Shirogane?" Lance added, glancing back over his shoulder. "Also shouldn't we get away from here, it's dangerous?"

"Mullet?" Keith questioned, earning a glare from Lance.

"He's right, we can't stay here too long. The zombies will find us eventually," Shiro stated. "There's a shop at the end of the block, should still have supplies. After that we'll go our separate ways."

"Lance, are we gonna die?" Sylvio asked, clinging to Nadia with teary eyes.

"No, you're not going to die. I won't let anything happen to you, both of you, I promise," Lance assured quickly scooping the pair into his arms and massaging their backs for comfort. "I'm Uncle Lancey-Lance, remember? And what's Uncle Lancey-Lance's job?"

"Lancey-Lance always saves the day," Nadia muttered into Lance's shoulder. "You always save the day."

"See, so you have nothing to worry about," Lance smiled, ignoring the looks from the others. "For now, we're going to stick with Hunk and Pidge. Okay?"

"Okay, Lancey."

"Fine," Sylvio said.

"Alright then, if everyone's ready we have to move. There's no telling how long we got," Shiro began. "We'll have to grab everything we can, food, water, toilet paper, meds, just grab whatever you can carry."

"Got it," Pidge said. "After I know a place we can stay. My mom's a realtor and she just finished setting up an open house only a few blocks from here. Seeing as I was dropped off, and it took you guys nearly an hour to get here I think it's the best place we got."

"I'll take the lead, Hunk Pidge I want you behind me, stay close. Keith and Lance will bring up the rear. Nadia, Sylvio you'll be in the middle, you two take Lance's bag and fill it up. Hunk and Pidge do the same. Us three will keep watch, got it." Shiro instructed.

With a rally of affirmations, the group stunk out into the streets. Following Shiro's plans, Keith trailed further than comfort would allow, still they safely arrived at the abandoned shop. Nadia and Sylvio rushed for the candy and water, while Pidge and Hunk gathered other necessities. Lance couldn't help glancing back into the shop, nervously watching his niece and nephew only to have Shiro or Keith bring him back to focus.

But the streets weren't clear for long, and zombies came barreling down towards them. The trio rushed inside shushing the others and hiding behind whatever they could find. Lance of course, was shielding his relatives under his body. Pidge was nestled between Shiro and the front counter, whilst Hunk hid behind a broken door. Keith hid god knows where, and the zombies frantically searched for their next meal.

Slowly, they began to escape, Shiro guided Pidge before returning for Hunk. The trio waited, having faith Lance and Keith would get the kids out safely. But the longer they waited, the less sure they felt. When they heard screams the team almost ran back in, only to see Sylvio tugging Nadia out as quickly as he could.

As soon as the pair spotted the three young adults they raced over, never letting go of one another. Still Lance and Keith hadn't appeared, and with more noise coming from inside they assumed the pair were fighting for their lives. But no one dared to turn back, too worried the younger children would follow after in hopes of finding their beloved uncle.  
Even as the store went silent, they could only anticipate what would come next. When a bloody Keith emerged Shiro sighed in relief but waited for the other. And soon after tripping over his own two feet, Lance stumbled after, sweating profusely and blood scattered everywhere on himself and Keith.

The duo looked at their awaiting group. Lance jumped when Nadia and Sylvio clung to his torso, but returned the gesture nonetheless.

"Okay, change in plans, we're going with you," Shiro stated. "Can't let something like this happen again."

"Really?" Keith mocked, wiping blood off his forehead and looking at his fingerless gloves in disgust. "Never again, got it McClain."

"Totally man. And thanks," Lance nodded, releasing his nephew and niece. "Don't worry I'm not too beat up. I can still put up a fight."

"Never hit me again," Keith grumbled.

"I said I was sorry," Lance shot back. "I thought you were a zombie. You can't sneak up on a man and expect him not to defend himself in dangerous situations."

"Alright enough," Shiro intervened. "Pidge you'll be our guide, stay close to me. We'll follow, and settle in after. For now let's get back in order and move. As Lance said, it's dangerous out here."

And just like that they were off once more, this time a little slower. Lance hovered more, with Keith closer than before, worried another attack would be imminent. Thankfully within a few blocks they arrived at their destination.

Pidge easily picked the lock and welcomed the others inside. Everyone trudged inside, throwing their bags into the nearest closet filled with open house signs. They gathered in the kitchen after quietly sealing the doors.

"So, this place seems pretty big," Lance said going through the pantry, "Look they're food and water!"

"Yep, Mom always likes to stock up snacks and drinks for visitors. There should be juice and soda in the fridge, maybe some fruits too," Pidge explained.

"Do you know where she keeps the papers?" Shiro asked.

"Of course I do," opening up a drawer, Pidge pulls out a folder. "Here's the floor plan. It's a two-story with a finished basement. Five bedrooms, three upstairs and two in the basement. There's an office and even a separate dining room. Kinda closed floor plan, so defendable for sure. And don't forget the garage. There's more than enough space for everyone, and the place is still furnished since it's already staged. But no clothes, and barely any food besides snacks. If I'm right we'll have water for a few more days after the electric runs out, the electric a week maybe two tops."

"Alright, then let's decide who goes where. We'll also have to decide on a watch," Shiro said to the group.

"Lance!" Nadia screamed from upstairs.

"Nadia!" Lance raced out of the room, frantically racing to the source of the sound, everyone on his tail. "Nadia, answer me!"

"Lance, wait!" Hunk called.

"Sylvio, where are you!" Lance continued to shout, finally finding the pair in the master bedroom. "Who are you?"

"I am Allura, this is my house. Are you responsible for these hooligans?" the dark skinned woman demanded, her white hair hung loose while she glared at all the people filing into her room.

"They're not hooligans, Nadia, Sylvio come here," Lance called gently pulling them behind him as he watched the beautiful woman. "What do you want?"

"This is my house, I should be asking you that. What are you people doing here?" Allura repeated.

"Allura, this isn't your house anymore," a ginger middle-aged man explained. "I'm so sorry about this, she just woke from a coma."

"Mr. Coran?" Pidge and Hunk asked.

"Oh dear. Allura, these are my students, will you please stop this nonsense," Coran tried to reason. "Pidge, let your mother know I'm sorry about this. It's been really hard for her since she woke, I'm afraid."

"Mr. Coran, you can't go out there," Hunk said. "It's way too dangerous."

"Excuse me, sir. But there are zombies running rampid on the streets, I wouldn't suggest going out there without a plan or some kind of defense. And if Allura just woke up from a coma, I doubt you'll be safe or healthy enough to travel far. We don't mind if you stay, seeing as they know you."

"Thank you for your concern young man, but who are you? And him?" Coran asked. "And zombies? I'm afraid I don't understand, that can't be."

"I'm Shiro, that's my brother Keith."

"Coran, it's true there's zombie-like people out there," Pidge said.

"It's true," Hunk and Lance insisted, convincing him to heed the potential dangers.

"What now?" Allura asked, "If there's zombies how are we supposed to leave?"

"For now stay, we try to get situated and calm down. Keith and I already bolted the doors so we should be safe, at least for a while." Shiro said.

"Very well," Allura confidently left the room, Coran on her heels.

The crew watched as Lance reassured his niece and nephew, jumping in as support if they could. They soon followed Allura and Coran lead leaving the room. Keith and Shiro waiting with the McClains just in case. Soon everyone had gathered downstairs, uneased by the current situation. Those who carried supplies took back their bags, still skeptical of having Allura and Coran after the incident.

It had been decided, two people would stay to watch at night at all times, and only switch out once during the night. Shiro of course offered to take the first watch with Allura volunteering as well, but ultimately Coran took her place.

The McClains would take the master suite, being the largest and only group unwilling to be separated. Pidge and Hunk took the remaining two rooms upstairs, agreeing to share the bathroom in between. Keith took the dining room, while Shiro took the office. That left Allura and Coran the basement to themselves.

Though settling in took a few hours the team had their plan even if they had little time to worry about other things. Everyone in a furnished room, offered Shiro and Keith something, be it a blanket or pillow, it was all they had to give.

Though the pair accepted the gifts with gratitude, both fully ready to sleep with only a jacket and the floor. But no one would allow them that after all they'd done. Nadia seemed to have taken a liking for Keith and pestered the poor boy until Lance called her to bed. Sylvio mostly stayed by his sister's side, occasionally wandering off and finding Pidge or Hunk.

Lance and Hunk were both quite the worrywarts, but Lance knew how to keep the peace and remained calm. Everyone had tried getting in contact with their families but it seemed all the phone lines were out of service. Even the emergency numbers couldn't be reached. So as the sunset, everyone prepared for bed, Shiro and Coran prepared for their watch. It was already agreed Lance and Allura would take the next.

Knowing they were safe, sleep almost came easily for most. Lance couldn't find it in himself to sleep, and simply awaited his shift while checking up on his niece and nephew. The night dragged on but the zombies outside only seemed louder, still they passed by without so much as a thought, chasing after whatever made a peep.


	2. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is trying to settle in

In the short while the crew had known each other, they quickly bonded over their now shared lifestyle. It seemed everyone was finding their place, Shiro and Allura acted as the team's leaders. Pidge and Hunk were the brains, always with a tidbit of knowledge to input. Keith was typically helping Shiro or working on the house's fortifications. Coran was always at Allura's beckon call, doing everything he could to make her time easier, and checking in on his students.

Of course Lance wasn't quite sure of his place, so he simply helped out in anything he could. He'd train with Keith, who was far more brutal than Shiro. The man couldn't seem to hold back in a fight, unlike Shiro who always reminded that their sparring was just in case. Lance kept himself busy entertaining Nadia and Sylvio, who he often found hanging out with the others.

Today much like the past couple of days, he roamed the halls looking for said children. Shiro and Hunk were busy in the kitchen discussing rations, Allura was sleeping after her nightwatch. Apparently Sylvio and Pidge were working on a solar panel, and trying to get a signal on the phones. That left Lance to look for sweet Nadia, who had to be somewhere in this house. Coran had been in the garage tinkering and doing inventory on the emergency supplies.

Finally, after searching nearly the entire house, Lance stumbled in on Nadia playing with Keith hair as he sharpened a knife. Honestly, Lance watched with awe, he never would've thought Keith would be so good with kids. The knife may have been overkill, but at least Nadia looked pleased. She was looking for something when she finally noticed Lance, a bright smile taking hold there after.

"Lance, look!" she excitedly tugged Keith's hair. "Sorry, Keef."

"It's okay," Keith told her, glancing at Lance. "Didn't see you there, how long were you watching?"

"Not long," Lance said, "Nadia, you did an amazing job. You finally got rid of his awful mullet."

"Hehe, I know. Keef's hair the softest," she giggled.

"Hmm, really?" without a thought Lance ran his fingers through Keith's bangs ignoring the confused look he was given. "Wow, Keith how do you manage to keep your hair this nice."

"Nothing."

"I bet he uses the special shampoo," Nadia whispered to Lance.

"You mean the conditioner?" Keith asked.

"Wow, you have super hearing, I whispered how did you hear that?" Nadia asked in amazement.

"Um, I just listened," Keith said.

"But I was super quiet," Nadia pouted. "Lancey, he has superpower!"

"Probably," Lance joked. "But if he has powers you have to keep it super secret, he's probably a superhero. We can't tell anybody."

"Really, that's so cool!" Nadia jumped for joy. "Keef, I promise I won't tell anyone you're a superhero."

"Great, thanks," Keith played along.

"Yep, I bet his superhero name is like mullet or something," Lance mocked.

"No! He needs a cool awesome name," Nadia whined.

"Well, why don't you give me one then?" Keith offered.

"Yes! I'll give you the best superhero name ever," Nadia whisper-shouted. "Lancey, I need crayons."

"You got it, princessa," Lance jumped to his feet, "I'll be right back."

Leaving in a search of crayon, Lance took off from the dining room. But when someone returned it wasn't him. Pidge didn't bother holding in her laughs, doubling over at the sight of Keith with his hair so wildly out of place. He glared back at her, turning away as Sylvio entered the room.

"That's amazing, Nadie. You're great with hair," Pidge snorted, trying to calm down. "Sorry to interrupt but dinner time."

"Aw," Nadia pouted.

"Come on sis, we gotta eat," Sylvio said. "I bet you're really hungry."

"Yeah he's right, lets eat," Keith reasoned, allowing the girl to tug him to the kitchen.

Lance arrived just in time, as everyone had finished their dinner. Shiro pulled him aside briefly, and he patiently waited to get his kids to bed. Enduring their complaints, and promising fun for tomorrow. Returning downstairs, he quickly ate before turning his attention to the conversation.

"Supplies are getting low, we have to gather more," Allura stated.

"It's dangerous, what we need to do is clear the street. If we can blockade both ends maybe we'll find what we need," Pidge countered.

"What about the backyard, we have to check those if we're going to stay here," Lance commented.

"For now, we need to get more weapons," Keith added. "We can't do anything else without protection."

"I think I have a plan," Shiro finally spoke up. "We have a lot that needs to be done. We can start by going out and looking into the nearby houses. While doing that we can start a small barrier connecting the houses we've cleared. Eventually we'll have to leave the street, once we've set up a defendable area we'll go out in groups to scavenge for everything else. Obviously, not at night, and we'll have to set a curfew."

"That's a splendid idea," Coran agreed.

"But what about Nadia and Sylvio? There's no way I'm just gonna let them out there, even if there's a barrier."

"Lance, you can't keep them in the house, they'll have to face the world at some point," Hunk said.

"Hunk, I know that. But I'm not sure they're ready. Sylvio might understand what's going on but fighting zombies, killing and defending himself. That sorta life isn't healthy for any kid," Lance argued. "And Nadia, she's not even in school yet. She's just a little girl, how could she understand what's actually going on?"

"Lance, you know we understand. Sylvio is a smart kid, and I'm sure if you explained things to her Nadia might understand. It may be hard, but being honest is best for her now. When she learns about it later it will hurt you both."

"Shiro, I ca-don't think I can," Lance admitted.

"I'll do it," Keith said.

"Really?" Lance asked.

"Someone has to," Keith told, "If you won't I think I can do it."

"Just don't freak the kid out, okay Mr. Edge," Pidge joked.

"I'll go talk to Sylvio," Lance followed after Keith, finding the pair busying themselves.

Nadia was scribbling while excited mumbling to herself. Meanwhile Sylvio looked out the window watching the empty streets. Keith approached Nadia, crouching beside her and admiring her presentation, with a soft smile. Lance fidgeted with his shirt, asking Sylvio into the hallway.

Both spoke with the children, accessing their understanding of the current situation before explaining the reality. To say it was easy would be incorrect, helping the two understand was difficult and proved devastating. Neither were happy to inform the kids but had to be blunt.

The tears that ensued weren’t entirely unexpected but both males frowned. Quickly Lance scooped the pair in his arms, Keith offering additional support. Wrapping himself around the McClains, he gently rubbed Nadia’s hairs and let Lance do all the talking from there.

Lance quietly thanked Keith as he left, leaving Lance to comfort his younger relatives. Eventually he put them to sleep stepping out to find Keith and Hunk on watch. So he returned to his room and laid down cuddling with the pair before drifting off.


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's concerns for Nadia and Sylvio

The following day, everyone left the McClains to themselves. Hunk barely saw them as he delivered their breakfast before a morning meeting. Lance refused to be present, insisting to stay with Nadia and Sylvio while they processed the possibility their family wouldn't be the same. It was only when Shiro barged in and convinced him to come down that he left the pair, still uneased.

Guiding their way, Shiro walked downstairs to the living room, everyone scattered about waiting for them. Keith of course was sharpening his knives, a larger collection than the team had originally thought, except Shiro who was mildly surprised there weren't more.

Pidge was muttering incoherently while fidgeting with some small device, Hunk taking it from her to examine it before returning it and brainstorming ideas to her. Allura and Coran were in the corner talking privately. Upon their arrival the room turned to the pair, waiting expectantly for Shiro to start.

“As we all know, our supplies are getting low very quickly,” he began, standing in the center of the room. “At this rate we won’t survive much longer. Today we’ll have to decide whether to move on or try clearing the entire street. There’s no guarantee the houses will have the supplies we need, and if we go on the move it's likely to be dangerous.”

“But how would it be any safer clearing out the street?” Pidge countered.

“There’s no telling the possible threats within each house,” Allura added.

“But if we leave we’ll always be in danger. The zombies are fast and barely different from humans,” Hunk added. “With all the chemicals probably pumping through their blood they're nearly invincible.”

It was true, most of the zombies were still freshly bitten, aside from a slight paling in their skin and the possible gore, most zombies remain human in appearance. 

“I’ve theorized as much,” Coran commented. “It's likely after the initial bit or infection they are overflowing with powerful reactive chemicals. Pidge and I have discussed as much. There’s likely a possibility the vision is both weakened and heightened in certain areas. As in blurred around the edge of their vision and likely impaired at a distance, but very detailed. As for their other senses, sound seems to be what draws them the most. Travelling in a group like this would be difficult.”

“We could build barriers,” Lance suggested.

“What do you mean?” Keith asked.

“Like clear out a house or two and use furniture and stuff to build fences. At least small ones that let us travel between houses,” Lance explained. 

“That's a splendid idea,” Allura agreed. “If we were able to create narrow safe spaces we could start moving around. There are already sturdy fenced yards, most of which lead to at least one door. Either way we look at it, the best solution for now to wait it out and stay here. Spreading to different houses could be beneficial and offer some comfort.”  
“It's decided, we’ll all stay until this street is cleared,” Shiro proclaimed. 

“Okay if that's it, I’m going to check on Nadia and Sylvio,” Lance tried to leave only to be stopped.

“You're coddling them,” Keith warned.

“No, I'm making sure they're processing everything. You don't know them that well, and this kind of situation is dangerous to leave kids to figure out on their own. They need to know they're not alone in this,” Lance growled back. 

“Lance, at least stay until the meeting is over,” Shiro calmly placed a scarred hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You should know what's going on.”

“Fine, but until they're ready I’m not leaving them,” Lance relented, squeezing between Pidge and Hunk on the couch. “So what now?”

“We make plans,” Shiro said back.

It wasn't long before the crew had decided today would be the start of their mission. They pointedly left Lance out of the plans for the most part, deciding it best if they actually had someone older stay at their main setup. Shiro and Allura would lead two separate teams to clear two houses a day.

Surprisingly Keith refused to go out, briefly talking it over with Shiro away from the others. Understandingly, Shiro allowed it, and prepared for their next move. Coran and Shiro would be in the house to the left, whilst Hunk, Pidge, and Allura went to the right. Keith provided each member a knife for protection, keeping two for himself.

It wasn't long before the groups were exiting through the garage and climbing over fences to their respective targets. Keith stayed close to the windows until they were out of sight, sighing to himself and passing by Lance briefly to check the doors.

Of course Lance decided to return to his niece and nephew. Grabbing a quick lunch for both, and setting out some for when the others hopefully returned. He even left Keith’s in his room before rushing back to the master.

Inside he simply watched the younger pair, not interrupting their discussion and letting them work it out. Though every fiber of his being screamed to interfere as the conversation drifted to dangerous thoughts, he would’ve had the other of the two not already stepped into action confronting the other. Pride swelled in his chest seeing the two work things out together. Seeing them rise to the occasion when the other faltered, it was endearing to say the least.

Keith had slowly opened the door seeing the trio, Lance laid on the bed watching over, distracted by his task whilst the younger pair were animatedly whispering to each other. Quietly he walked over to Lance, tapping his shoulder and receiving a high-pitched squeak in return, startling everyone.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, pulling out a small wrapped object. “I wanted to give you this, and apologize.”

“What is it?” Nadia asked, walking over with curiosity.

“It's for Lance, here.” Keith coughed awkwardly, “I shouldn't have said you were coddling them, you're actually not.”

“Okay, thanks,” opening the wrap Lance chuckled seeing a knife. “And of course your apology gift would be a knife.”

“Well I don't have much, and the only way to get stuff would be to leave and get it,” Keith sassed back. “Just take it, I , nevermind.”

“Oh, come on what were you trying to say, mullet,” Lance teased.

“Don't call me that, it's weird,” Keith huff. “I don't want you getting hurt. I care about you.”

“Aww, Keith likes Uncle Lancey,” Nadia cheered.

“No way,” Sylvio shouted. “Are you serious?”

“I-no, that’s not, I didn’t mean,” Keith stammered over his words, flustered by the children’s behavior. 

“Don't worry so much, I won’t judge,” Lance whispered in his ear. “I don't mind. I mean be pretty sick to hate someone for love right? Seriously it's fine, I’m bi anyways.”

“What? Really?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, Lancey thinks girls and boys are super hot,” Nadia giggled.

“Mama said it was okay because if they love each other that's a good thing, like mom and papa,” Sylvio added.

“Okay, I didn't think we’d be talking about this but okay,” Keith sighed sitting beside Lance. “But seriously Lance, I don't want any of you to get hurt.”

“I know, thanks,” Lance replied.

“But Lancey is strong, he can kill all the zombies by his self, Keef,” Nadia stated bluntly. “But if you're a superhero you are really strong too. That means Lancey and Keith are the best! Will you protect us like Papa, Keef?”

“Uh,” luckily Sylvio interrupted Keith’s thoughts jumping back to the superhero thing.

“No, Keith isn't a superhero. Those aren't real,” Sylvio said confused, but had a look of understanding after contemplating it over. “How did you know Keith was a superhero?”

“He is one, they're real!” Nadia protested. “He has super hearing, and is a really good fighter.”

“Fine, he’s a superhero,” Sylvio begrudgingly agreed. “But Lance is a Paladin, so he's cooler.”

“Paladin?” Keith questioned, seeing Lance’s fond expression. “What are they talking about?”

“They're obsessed with this show, Voltron, well not just them the whole family really. And Now me and my siblings are like the Paladins of Voltron, I’m Blue, their dad’s red, Ver’s black, Luise is yellow, and my twin Rachel is green.” Lance explained.

“Oh, I know what you're talking about, god its been so long since I’ve heard anyone talk about it,” Keith laughed.

“Yeah, its kinda dated, but hey its good,” Lance shrugged.

“Lance, are we the new Voltron!?” Nadia squealed.

“I don't know, we’ll see if we can get Shiro and Allura on board,” Lance pondered the thought. “They probably wouldn’t mind, right?”

“Its not the worst idea,” Keith agreed.

“Keef, you can be the Red Paladin!” 

“But what about everyone else,” Sylvio asked. “Pidge has to be green, she’s super smart, but Hunk is too? There can’t be two green paladins, that doesn't make sense. And Shiro and Lura are our leaders, they can’t both be the Black Paladin.”

“Hmm,” Nadia thought for a long moment before jumping up, “I know, Loora is pink, and Hunk is the yellow, he’s the nicest. Um the old man is orange, and, um.”

“Sounds like we’re getting code names,” Lance joked, bumping shoulders with Keith.

“Whatever,” Keith smiled, enjoying the kids ramble on and on.

That day Keith learned time flies when you're with the McClains. The sheer brilliance of Nadia’s smile brightened the room, and Sylvio’s witty comments only added to the joyous atmosphere. Even after the others returned, they stayed cooped up in the suite laughing at the silliness. Soon enough it spread through the house, as the McClains finally ventured downstairs.

Lance wasn’t keen on leaving the pair alone for too long, but with Coran a little beaten after the successful mission he agreed to take over. Building the walls took a lot of time, Pidge had given up, upset she couldn't lift as much as her companions. She waited with Coran watching after the little ones and starting to enjoy her time with them.


	4. Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first scouting mission gone terribly wrong. Someone gets hurt, and they have to cut their run short.

Nearly a month had passed in their efforts to have the street secured. The electricity had stopped working just a week ago. And they barely managed to fill whatever they could with water. Most of the houses had previously belonged to people, and gave the new Voltron crew everything they needed to last.

It was a happy surprise when they found a solar generator. Though it didn't power much, they were able to keep the refrigerator running and had a limited use of lights in the main house. Even luckier they stumbled upon a small garden in one of the back yards. Lance had taken up caring and expanding the small section.

With the help of Nadia and Sylvio he was able to prep the entire yard for their next planting season. As for now, everyone was taking a moment to relax. Settling into a new routine of work and care. Today was going to be a big day for them, with the street finally secure they could start scouting out the rest of the neighborhood.

And like every other day, they had a small brunch before starting their typical meeting. Allura was the first to speak, volunteering to be part of the first scouting mission.

"We still need a curfew," Pidge reminded the group.

"Right," Shiro agreed. "Since the zombies are more active at night, it'd be best to be back by sunset at the latest."

"But we shouldn't just loot the houses nearby, if we start close we'll end up having to go further later when there might not be any supplies," Coran said. "It's likely there will be many other survivors out there, scavenging whatever they can."

"We need to keep the neighborhood secure," Keith added. "If we patrol the area , then others might stay away, giving us more time to stock up on supplies further away."

"But how far would be good enough," Lance questioned. "Not to mention but there's only nine of us, and there's no way Nadia and Sylvio are patrolling."

"Certainly not, we don't know what others are like out there," Allura commented. "They could be more dangerous than the zombies. Which means we'll also have to protect the street."

"So smaller groups will scavenge, whilst the rest of us stay near this street," Hunk said.

"Seems like the best option. We also have to look for your families," Shiro stated. "If we were able to get everyone back here safely we could consider expanding everything."

"Yes, finding people we can trust would be for the best," Allura added.

"Okay, for today, we'll just have two teams explore the areas. Maybe look for your families if we can, the rest of us will stay here," Shiro stated firmly, "Agreed?"

"Yes, Shiro," Keith answered for everyone.

"Good. I think a group of three and a pair would be best, Allura you'll be in charge of the group of three, but who's going?"

"I'm going," Keith satated.

"We'll go too," Pidge and Hunk volunteered.

"I'll go too," Lance added.

"Are you sure?" Coran asked.

"If I can find my family, yes," Lance replied.

"Alright that settles who's going, Coran and I will stay back with the kids. Pidge and Hunk you go with Allura, Keith and Lance you two better not fight out there," Shiro sighed. "And be safe. There's a lot we don't know about yet. If it's too dangerous, turn around immediately. It's not worth the risk, we have enough supplies to last us awhile."

"Don't worry Shiro, if we run into any trouble, I'll drag Keith back if I have to," Lance saluted.

"He's right, we'll be safe, try to remember that," Allura added.

Leaving it at that, the groups set off, gathering what they thought most necessary. Once prepared they readied to leave, glancing back at each other before going off in different directions. Lance had said a brief goodbye and promised to return to his niece and nephew. With Keith at his side, reassuring the pair they'd be back soon.

It wasn't long before Keith and Lance were making their way into the shopping center. Before entering their first store, they could hear zombies stumbling around. Outside in the parking lot many wandered aimlessly, some banging against the doors or groaning as they walked in circles. They'd barely gotten inside when a man threatened to kill them on sight.

A shouting match ensued, and somehow Keith ended up with a bullet to his abdomen, Lance dragged him outside. Forget looting, they needed to stop the bleeding before anything else. Luck was on their side as Lance stumbled upon a first-aid kit in an abandoned house behind the stores.

With a delicate hand he removed Keith's shirt to reveal a nasty hole. He definitely needed stitches, which Lance had never attempted. Still he wiped away the blood and pressed hard on the wound, leaving Keith panting and hissing, growling occasionally at the pain. Before he even had the chance to speak, Lance pinched together the soft flesh, threading a needle and pulling it through.

Keith lurched forward surprised, and grabbed Lance by the shoulder to ground himself. "Fuck."

"Sorry," Lance mumbled. "But I hafta keep going Keith, on both sides."

"God, fuck me," Keith groaned, gagging at the sight of his injury. "Fucking hell! Jesus, just get it over with already."

"You're gonna hafta stay as still as possible, I'm not a professional," Lance retaliated, holding onto Keith and pushing him back into a workable position. "This will hurt."

"Do it," Keith gritted out.

He barely finished speaking when Lance resumed his work. Both sweating profusely, Keith out of sheer pain and Lance concentration. Threading the needle through the soft skin, and tying it at the end before flipping Keith over and working on the back.

Turning him around proved gruesome, and Lance couldn't help but to hurl up his brunch off on the side. Shakily he cleaned his mouth and returned to the tedious process. Finally with it done, Lance helped Keith to his feet, waiting for him to regain his balance before letting him stand on his own.

"Well, this was a total bust. At least we know to watch out from now on," Lance rambled. "We're going to hafta head back. There's no way you can stay like that. Allura can probably redo the stitches after we get back?"

"Hmm."

"Think you can make it?" Lance asked. "It's not too far, but I can't carry you all the way back. I'll help you walk for sure, but we gotta hurry."

"I'll be fine, just give me a second," Keith huffed, tugging on his shirt. "You think my blood will attract the zombies?"

"Um, probably," Lance admitted packing the first-aid kit into his bag. "But you're still kinda bloody so it doesn't matter if you have a shirt or not. Let's just get out of here."

"Right."

Setting off the pair tumbled their way back from the route they'd taken. It was hours before sunset, but Lance was right. They couldn't risk staying out any longer as Keith's energy all but diminished halfway back. Leaning heavily on Lance just to keep going. It was a challenge just to take another step let alone think about the hike back to their street.

Upon arrival, Shiro was cradling Keith in his arms, sweeping him up in one swift motion and rushing them back inside. Coran cleared the dining room table, Keith's room, as they set him down. But with no medical knowledge of their own, they refrained from attempting anything they might undo the makeshift stitches Lance had done.

Keeping the little ones out proved impossible as they charged in only to freeze upon seeing Keith in such a bloody state. Nadia was in tears clinging to her brother's leg before Lance even had the chance to stop them. Quickly he rushed to their side, cooing and blocking their view. But Keith wasn't one to stay down, especially not when he was needed.

"No, Lancey. He's dying," Nadia sobbed clutching his arm, as Sylvio remained frozen in his other. "I don't want Keef to go. He can't go, Uncle! Don't let him go."

"Sh, it's going to be okay. He's going to be fine," Lance tried to assure but the tremble in his voice proved otherwise as Sylvio finally snapped.

"Don't lie, Uncle. He's going to die. Just like mama, and papa, and we'll never see Ver-ver, or Rachs, or or," Sylvio cried, voice strained as he continued to list all the possibilities it could go wrong for their family, for Keith. "I'm scared."

"Hha, guys don't cry," Keith muttered weakly, straining himself to rollover, and with Shiro's help sit up. "I'm not dying. I just got hurt, that's all."

"No your lying, Keef. Heroes don't lie, stop lying," Nadia pounded her fist into Lance's chest peering over at Keith.

"I'm a superhero right?" Keith asked.

"N-yeah," Nadia agreed.

"And heroes don't lie?"

"Right," Nadia sniffled, clinging to Lance as she lowered her gaze.

"I won't lie to you, it hurts, a lot actually," Keith began, pausing at Lance's piercing gaze. "But if Lance didn't fix me up when he did, I wouldn't be here. And if he wasn't so smart as to bring us back, I wouldn't be here. Lance saved my life, right now I just need to rest and wait for Allura to get back."

"Promise?" Nadia mumbled into Lance's shoulder. "You promise when Allura gets back you'll be all better."

"Yes, when Allura gets back she'll fix me up and I'll get all better," Keith relented, panting in his effort to crouch behind Lance and kneel in front of the McClains. "Plus, I still have to protect ya don't I?"

"Yes," Nadia cried, jumping into his arms without hesitation.

"Nadi," Lance was about to pull her away, as Keith waved him off, signaling for Sylvio to join.

"You're going to be okay?" he questioned quietly.

"Of course I will," Keith replied, reaching out and dragging Lance into the embrace.

Scoffing Lance huffed, before giving in and holding them all in his arms. Keith's arm warped around his waist and his other pulling the pair into his chest. Lance doing the same, but being wary of the dangerous wound Keith sported.

Prying them away was simple as Keith tired rapidly, Shiro and Coran jumping in to lift him back onto the table. Lance guided Nadia and Sylvio out into the living room, waiting anxiously for the others to return.


	5. Surprises

Just about everyone was covered head to toe in bruises, the only exceptions being a recovering Keith and the young McClains. The healing process for said young man, proved to be going well. Allura didn't even have to replace the stitches. She was quite impressed with Lance's needle work. Which he waved off as his Mama making all her children learn how to care for the little things. Some of those skills even became hobbies for the McClains.

Lance had taken to sewing early on, wanting to spend as much time with his mother and grandmother who often sew together or weave or simply work with fabric in any capacity. His father had taught him to hunt around the same time, and he was raised on the family farm before they moved to America after all. One his uncle now cared for with his family.

Keith being the bull-headed man he is, couldn't stand to wait idly by as he healed. Joining the McClains in maintaining their garden or fixing the fences and fortifying any weak points he stumbled across. At the rate he was going, their little base was becoming a stronghold in which the only entrances had to be accessed through the interior. Leaving only two hidden emergency doors available, but always checked in on.

As the weeks passed he was grateful to have Allura remove his stitches, giving everyone the chance to learn from the nurse. She was quite detailed in her retelling and reminded everyone the importance of keeping injuries clean and under as little stress as possible. Which most likely contributed to Keith's extended recovery time with all his extra efforts.

Not that it mattered, today he'd finally get back out there. With Shiro at his side and better defensive weapons: guns, bats, and even a machete. Of course that didn't stop the others, more specifically Lance, from worrying over him. But he argued as stubborn as ever, unwilling to stay cooped up any longer.

With a tense farewell, he knew he'd have hell to pay if he returned with even the slightest scratch. So he took the added measure to be extra cautious whilst out. Shiro was glad the boy was finally having some sense of self-preservation, even if only for the fear of Lance's wrath.

Speaking of Lance, the boy himself had successfully found more seeds to plant. Coran was happy to help the younger boy load up their SUV with a variety of gardening tools, and even a few empty barrels they could use for rainwater. Today they'd also have to fill up on gas and if possible snag more on their way back.

After Hunk had gotten the vehicles on the street operational, and Pidge figured out how to hotwire them, transportation became less difficult but made fuel all the more essential if they were to continue using the vehicles. And the search for their families was expanded as they had more time to venture further away than ever before.

It was unsettling to find most people hadn't survived the initial outbreak, with most of the population dead or zombies. Whatever survivors were out there tended to be sketchy at the best of times, and outright violent in the worst. Returning home that night with their haul in tow, Coran and Lance beamed in victory.

With the score of a lifetime, they'd managed to not only fill up the car's gas tank but also four other containers more than worth their weight in rarer supplies. With what they'd gotten, maybe more than one vehicle could be taken out at a time now. Doubling their chances of finding their families, and whatever else they may need in the future.

On they're way back, they spotted Shiro and Keith, each pulling along their own stacked wagons. Calling out to them, and somehow fitting everything inside or on top of the car. Though the pair had to squeeze into the back, as they drove home. The ride was silent, but when Lance veered to the side he slammed the breaks, jumping out the vehicle as quickly as he could.

Shocked, the three watched with confusion at the sudden turn of events. It wasn't until they heard the gagging and splash of bile that they started to move. Coran was the first to Lance's side clambering over the seats in his haste. Keith followed shortly after with Shiro on his heel. Lance remained hunched over heaving in breaths before the attack repeated.

They probably stayed there for an hour waiting for Lance's pallet to settle. Shiro took over driving, going slow so that if need be, Lance could safely exit the moving vehicle. Upon their arrival, Pidge and Hunk opened the gates with cheery joy just seeing the large load they'd gotten.

But when Keith and Shiro coaxed Lance out, they noticed his feverish trembling and the ill paleness to his sun kissed skin. He tried to brush them off as Keith kept supporting his lean frame and gently laid him on the couch.

"Shit," Lance grumbled. "Need bucket."

"I'll get one just hold it in," Keith rushed off, skidding past Allura in his mad dash for the nearest bowl or container for Lance use. "Here."

"Thanks, man," Lance's smile was strained only to be forced down as he hurled into the empty pot Keith had grabbed.

"What's going on?" Allura questioned angrily, frowning at seeing Lance's current state. "When did his symptoms start?"

"While we were driving back, Lance was driving and slammed the breaks. We had to wait an hour, and Shiro took it slow until we got back."

"So at least two hours?"

"Yes," Keith replied shortly.

"I'll be back, keep an eye on him. And don't let the little ones in, we don't know if it's contagious."

"Right, what about the others?" Lance asked.

"Don't worry about them, Lance. I'll be sure to let them know, just relax," Allura sighed.

"Are you feeling any better? Worst?" Keith asked once Allura had left.

"Oh yeah, I feel great," Lance sassed.

"I'm being serious Lance, don't bite my head off!"

"Don't hafta," Lance snorted, only to plunge back into the pot, dry heaving with nothing left to vomit. "Dios, I hate this."

"No kidding," Keith huffed,tracing circles on Lance's back. "Does this help?"

"No, not really," Lance smiled again. "But thanks anyways."

"Yeah," Keith didn't have anything to add, but kept himself busy with the repetitive motion.

Allura returned with a small makeshift medical kit she'd put together. Swiftly she set about her work, poking and prodding while questioning the exhausted, ill boy. She'd kicked out Keith long before she'd even begun theorizing what it could be. Eventually, she left Lance to his restless sleep on the couch and made her way to the kitchen. Spotting the young Nadia glaring down Shiro with the darkest look any child could have mustered.

The furrow in her brow, and flames in her eyes burned straight through the muscled man. Sylvio pouted by her side, clearly upset but not as enraged as his younger sister. Finding Allura he beamed to Nadia, pointing animatedly and tearing the girl's glare to the nurse.

Allura didn't bother to suppress the shudder as the girl began demanding answers. Her tantrum was much worse now that the crew were having to deal with it, rather than Lance's practiced and patient care. It was a wonder that the boy made it look so easy. What else looked easy that Lance had specialized?

"I want Lancey, now," she bellowed, stomping her muddy magenta shoes.

"He's sleeping, and he needs rest," Allura croaked out, drained and perplexed with how to handle this child. "He's not contagious at the very least."

"So we can see him then?" Sylvio pried, the silent plea in his voice one more often used with on less serious occasions.

"Yes, but do not wake him," Allura numbly agreed, barely moving aside before the pair ran into the living room.

"What's wrong with him?" Pidge asked immediately. "I mean clearly he's not infected so why is he like that?"

"Many reasons, actually," Allura sighed sitting gingerly at the island. "He's exhausted, partly malnourished and more than a little over worked."

"What do you mean? Lance can't be that under fed, we all get the same amount of food," Hunk argued, pouting, remembering his meager portions compared to his unruly size.

"We've all seen him give the little ones more," Coran commented. "Perhaps more than we had actually been able to see."

"And his exhaustion?" Shiro asked.

"Insomnia," Hunk explained. "He's kinda had it off and on since middle school."

"And the work, he's probably work hardened to catch up with the garden and keep Nadia and Sylvio entertained. He almost always goes on patrol after his nightwatches," Pidge added on her own theories.

"Don't forget he helps me with my tinkering when he can," Coran twirled his mustache.

"And he spars with me after Shiro's training," Keith contributed. "Sometimes on watch or patrol we'll fortify too."

"He also works diligently to find me medicinal herbs and supply our wardrobe," Allura admitted.

"He's always checking in on me after... episodes," Shiro stated. "Is he doing something for all of us?"

"Yeah, he gets me and Pidge tools, and helps out with our bigger projects. Oh and he helps me with the meals too."

"Fuck," Pidge swore. "He's been putting up with my family shit too. And trying to help out."

"Well if that's the cause, everyone needs to request less of him. It's clearly overwhelming his body, and knowing that stubborn boy, it will be difficult to admit," Allura resigned herself to the fact. "And we can possibly provide more assistance with Nadia and Sylvio. We could start by giving them larger meal portions, and taking them off Lance's hands to work with us. Teach them some skills, so Lance doesn't have to burden it all."

"He's gonna notice," Keith pointed out.

"You're right he'll know, so we don't bother hiding it tomorrow he's on bedrest," Shiro proclaimed. "And I mean it, not like what Keith did. I don't want him working until he's better. After we'll ease him back into it. But that also means we'll have to take over his duties. Starting with the garden, Nadia and Sylvio seem to have a decent grasp on it and I'm sure if it came down to it we could ask for instructions."

"I completely agree, this may be a difficult time for us but it's clear we weren't as observant as we could have been. Lance has shouldered a lot more individually than we realized," Allura thought over her next words. "We have to make it up to him. Repay him in little ways, ones in which he won't decline."

"So everyone agrees?" Coran questioned.

"It seems so," Shiro nodded.


	6. Gone

Over the duration of Lance's bedrest, little changed with his illness. In reality it seemed only to worsen the longer he stayed cooped up in the house. Most nights, both watches would check in on him periodically. Nadia was glued to his side, worry evident as she nagged on him constantly.

Believing it best to explain the situation to the children had backfired. With Nadia's tantrums becoming more frequent and difficult to manage, always ending up with Lance or Sylvio having to calm her down. On the other hand, Sylvio grew distant but determined. The boy trained much harder after learning what Lance was carrying.

He took up the garden duties mostly on his own, with Hunk or Keith the only ones he'd allow near their small crop. And much like the eldest McClain he tried assisting in every little task with what free time he'd be given. Spending his time observing the older member's work and aiding with it while they were out looting or patrolling the town.

Lance being bedridden, barely managed a peep outside meetings and forced encounters. At times it worried the others how drastically the McClains changed in this circumstance. But with his condition only worsening, Lance was losing whatever recovery and progress he'd made. Not really leaving the master room, unless he had to confront Nadia's angry outburst or arguments between the crew.

When things got out of hand, he'd be the first to arrive, quickly scolding whoever had been involved and reminding them that survival was their first priority, and that typically led to having a stable team. Of course his words more often than not fell on deaf ears, and he'd be triggered into another episode under all the stress and pressure.

He was in dire need of medicine.

Every scavenging trip, turned into a search for the meds Allura demanded they needed. She was quick to pick through what they'd return with, only once did she find what she'd required only to find the bottle dangerously low. But it would have to due, giving to it Lance had been the best event to occur for quite some time.

He was less tired, his skin glowed like it hadn't in weeks. And for the first time in weeks he didn't hold back. He was furious. Though he managed it better than most would, he was fuming over the harassment, pointing out just how much their decision left him all the more vulnerable. And with a few days of insistent pestering he finally had his way.

Doing more than checking the fences or a routine nightwatch. He was getting out of their little world and back into the fray. Not that anyone could stop him, he'd made it perfectly clear his stance on their hovering. With Lance gradually returning, Nadia's mood improved, and Sylvio once again joined in friendly interactions. But Lance was quick to snuff him out, explaining that neither of them should push so hard seeing the panic and stress it would cause.

Sylvio silently agreed to Lance's demands, allowing himself to enjoy his free time alone rather than working. Today Lance would leave early into the morning, with Shiro and Coran. Later today, Keith prepped for his patrol around the neighborhood. Packing a small assortment and carrying a large bag with him.

It wasn't too long before he was off, with Hunk at his side the pair ventured on foot checking street by street around their home. Everyone arrived home early that day, Keith and Hunk found more than they could carry. The trio had managed to fill the trunk with a list of supplies.

Lance had been searching for his relatives the moment they unloaded everything. He quickly found Nadia with Allura downstairs, sharing quiet stories and giggling at their own jokes. But finding Sylvio proved futile, as he frantically searched their home, bugging his team before everyone found him in the street, pacing around from house to house.

"Lance, what's wrong?" Hunk was the first to ask.

"Sylvio, I can't find him anywhere," Lance grimaced. "He's not in any of our rooms, I've checked all the houses, the yards. I can't find him!"

"Lance, calm down, we'll help look-"

"No, Shiro. He's not here. I'm being fucking serious, where the hell is my nephew?" Lance shouted.

"Uncle, big brother said he wanted to help," Nadia sniffled. "He said he was going to the garden, but he didn't come back."

"Nadia," Lance sighed, breathing trying to regain his composure. "When did he say that? Do you remember?"

"He said after naptime," Nadia explained. "I was going to play with Loora, cause I wasn't tired yet."

"Allura?" Keith questioned.

"About an hour ago," Allura admitted. "He was in bed the last I was with him."

"Dios, Nadi you stay with Allura," Lance kneeled in front of Nadia. "You listen to her okay? Be good."

"Lance wait, we have to decide our course of action," Shiro interrupted, yet again on the receiving end of the McClain glare. "If we don't have a plan it could get him killed."

"I don't want brother to die," Nadia cried.

"Hey, hey. Its going to be okay, I'll find him," Lance cooed, lifting the girl in his arms, rocking her slowly. "We'll find him."

"Allow me, we'll be inside," Allura gently took Nadia from Lance's arm. Cradling the girl, as she made her way to their home. "Just let me know before you go."

"We will," Pidge replied.

"We'll split up, Hunk and Pidge you go south, Keith take east, Coran and Lance north, I'll take the west. Bring weapons and a first aid kit, we don't know the condition he'll be in, and be back by curfew," Shiro quickly devised. "Lance I mean it. Sylvio a smart kid, he'll know to stay inside while it's dark out. The best thing we can do is make sure no one else gets hurt."

"I...I understand," Lance relented.

Rushing back into everyone gathered the the essentials. Barely filling Allura in, whilst Lance spoke to Nadia. They all raced to find Sylvio. The day had mostly dragged on by now, they had a limited time to search.

With the uncertainty of their current situation, everyone searched tirelessly to find the young McClain. Even after the sun had set, most stayed out until they were forced to come home. First Hunk and Pidge, then Shiro, and finally Coran and Lance. But Keith had yet to return,as the night grew later with no signs of either coming home.

It was cruel to admit, but Keith and Sylvio were truly gone. With no way to contact the them or trace where they'd been, it became apparent how grave the truth could be. Lance stayed up all night waiting, praying for their safe return. Shiro stayed in the streets that night, patrolling every house, and standing by the gates in hopes one of the pair might be there. Of course neither was, it was night. 

They all knew how dangerous the zombies became at night. It'd be a suicide run out there right now. Too dangerous to be left out there, alone or otherwise. The threat of the growing hoards that passed them by just another callous reminder of the world they now resided.


	7. Found

Keith was furious, how could he let himself be in this situation. Running from a luckily slower hoard. Though unlike him they never grew tired, just pushed until their bodies gave out only to start right back again the moment they were able. Keith could try the same, but evading the countless undead wasn't exactly easy. It wasn't until he spotted the familiar brunette hair and navy shirt that he recalled why he was still out here.

The face of horror turned upon him, but he grabbed the kid from behind pulling him up with as much force as he could muster, only releasing the boy once he began running ahead of himself. Following after for what felt like hours, they somehow made it inside an open door. Slamming it shut behind himself Keith shouted out orders.

"Lock the door!" he demanded, heeded as the boy shook himself from his trance to switch the lock and pull over a chair. "Thank god."

"How-what?" Sylvio stumbled over his words, not even able to form a comprehensive sentence. Keith slummed down against the door, trying to regain his breathing.

"Don't you ever do that again," Keith panted, frantically surveying the once lived in house. "Stay close, we have to clear it."

"Okay."

"Take this, remember to aim for the head," Keith gave him a dagger. "And stay quiet."

Nodding Sylvio trailed behind Keith as they went through the house. Only three zombies were found, the back door remained boarded up. Finally they were relatively safe, no way in or out for the walking dead.

"You had us worried," Keith commented seemingly out of nowhere. "Nadia cried, Lance, well you know him."

"I just want to help," Sylvio whispered. "All I can do is the garden. I don't get to help on nightwatch, or patrols, or going out like you guys. I just hafta stay in the garden. Play with Nadia, and pretend like everything's normal. But it's not normal. Not anymore."

"You're right, we don't let you help out more," Keith began scanning the stairs as they settled into one of the empty rooms. "If I'm honest with you, no one wants you guys to be in danger. Lance wants you to have as normal a childhood as he can give you. Why do you think he keeps bringing back textbooks and school supplies? I won't say he's wrong. If we can make your life any easier, any safer, more normal, I want that too. You're still young, very young. Nadia may be little but that doesn't change that you are both just kids. No matter our situation it's going to be years before anyone sees you as something else. You're mature for your age, you are, but that just makes it all the harder for us to make you understand how much we want you to be a kid, while you still have the chance."

"Being a kid is stupid. I know Lance wants us safe, he tries really hard for us. I know that. But I want to do more, I want to help out," Sylvio countered stubbornly. "It's not like we'll always be safe. Mama told me that. Abuelo taught me to be careful, because it's not safe all the time. We know it's not the same. The zombies are scary, but we can help."

"True, you probably could help out more," Keith admitted. "But you can't put yourself in danger to do it. There are other ways to help, other than doing what we do. Lance has proven it, he does a lot for all of us. You, Nadia, me, and for everyone else. We can all do more, to help, to do our part."

"I... is Lance mad?"

"No, but he's worried. I bet Shiro's worried about me too. He's my big brother, but if he were in my shoes I'd be worried, just like if you switched places with Lance right now," Keith explained. "He might be upset that you decided to do this, but he just wants you to be safe, he wants to get you back to your parents. And we will, we'll find them, all our families."

"What about your family?"

"I only have Shiro."

"No mom? Dad?"

"My mom disappeared when I was still a baby, my dad died saving people from a fire," Keith said warily. "He was a good man, a hero really. But I was still very young, and well I was an orphan. Until Shiro came along, he didn't live with his parents though. They didn't accept his fiance-"

"He was married? Who?"

"No, he was just engaged, with a guy named Adam. Adam was serious most of the time, but we were like our own little family."

"What happened to Adam?"

"We don't know," Keith stated. "I haven't seen him for almost a year. He had work far away, and Shiro wanted me to finish school before moving."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"I'm only 9. How old is Shiro?"

"Yeah, he's 23," Keith said.

Throughout the night, the pair bickered back and forth, waiting for the hoard to move on before anything else. Hours passed, when Sylvio fell asleep, slumped against Keith's side clinging to the dagger he'd given him. Keith didn't move, instead wrapping his arm around the boy and trying to keep him warm.

The night dragged on slowly before the sun had risen. Even then, the pair remained, eventually they carefully began preparing to return. Luckily unharmed the pair could simply return home without needing any first-aid, so long as they stayed safe none would be needed. Nothing could be taken for granted, nothing wasted either.

Keith was quick to figure out where they'd ended up, having patrolled much farther on long days. Letting Sylvio guide their way back, he stuck very close to the younger boy. Unwilling to allow anything to happen to him while he was around. It would be a few hours before they returned to their base, especially at their cautious pace. But anything was better than getting trapped by another hoard.

Gun in hand Keith, never gave the solo zombies a chance to strike. Dispatching the monsters rapidly and avoiding any unnecessary risks. And as he predicted the trip took hours, in the end it was worth the time to be safely back. Just a few more streets and they'd be home free.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting impatiently for the others Nadia and Lance are left at home

The sun had been raised for hours, it was roughly noon and still no signs of Keith or Sylvio. Lance couldn't believe he allowed Shiro to talk him into waiting for their 'inevitable' return. At least Shiro was out there looking for his brother, Lance was anxiously awaiting any signs, indication that something, someone, was out there.

Nadia was quiet at his side. The only thing grounding him was the occasional soft tug of his hand when she readjusted, fidgeting with her nerves just like him. There wasn't much he could say to comfort the girl, and really he needed the reassurance just as badly if not more so. She clearly understood now the gravity of this world. Her brother and her parents, the rest of their family could be gone forever.

There would be no more happy birthday parties with the whole family gathered at the beach or at home lounging about. Her parents weren't around to argue or hold each other. All she had left was Lance. For all she knew Sylvio could be alone with the scary zombie monsters. And she wouldn't be able to confirm or deny the unsettling feelings she had until Lance could.

No one else was around, Allura had gone with the others in case they needed her then. Taking three vehicles in their search to find both missing boys. Leaving behind the McClains to anxiously watch over the barriers.

"Uncle?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think, mama and papa are gone too?"

"What?" Lance froze at the thought, envisioning the gruesome nightmare that frequently visited him as he slept. "No, they're strong. I'm sure they're out there, somewhere. We just have to find them. We can't lose hope, Nadi. It's all we have left."

"If I hope with all my heart will they find us?"

"I-I don't know," Lance admitted. "Maybe, but it might be a long time before then."

"Oh," Nadia sat by Lance, picking the dried dirt from her soles. "I hope they're okay."

"Me too."

Silently, the pair moved to the grassy lawn. Sitting side by side, unable to continue with their melancholy conversation. Tired and bored, Nadia curled onto Lance's lap, taking in some comfort as he braided her hair loosely. Even when he had finished, he ran his fingers over her skin, tracing soothing patterns while they stayed there.

Another hour passed when the clouds drew closer, the rumble of the sky instantly waking Nadia as she gazed up at the grey cloud. Lance did the same, it hadn't been that cold up until now. The wind had picked up a bit, breezing by and cooling the hot spring air. Summer was approaching, any day now it would be here. For now, though the clouds gave shade to the horizon on either side of them.

"Hey! Where is everyone?" a voice called from across the barrier.

"Keith?!" Lance jumped to his feet, scanning over the barrier.

"Lance!" his nephew called back.

"Brother!" Nadia raced past Lance trying to pull the heavy gate aside. "Lance hurry up."

"Nadi, I got this," Lance moved forward, tugging the gate open just enough for the pair on the other side to comfortably enter. "Don't you ever leave like that again."

Lance raced over, engulfing Sylvio into his arms, Nadia running to join, jumping into his arms and hugging her brother. Keith watched fondly, only to be dragged in by the McClains, earning a rare laugh from him.

"We're okay," Keith assured, not even bothering to escape the warm embrace, instead snaking his arm around Lance's waist and pulling them all in tighter. "Where is everyone?"

"Looking for you, idiot," Lance teared up. "Now look what you did. Both of you, out since yesterday. I'm a mess."

"I don't think that's possible," Keith joked, finally loosening his hold and stepping back to place the children on their own feet. "Right, Nadi?"

"Right, but you don't scare us again," she pouted angrily. "We were worried you were gone."

"Never, I said I'd bring him back, and well that's just what I ended up doing," Keith simply stated, watching Lance wipe away stray tears, and gently moving to brush them away.

"No, no you. We were all worried about you guys. Shiro didn't sleep, I didn't sleep, Hunk didn't eat. Seriously, I'm never letting either of you out of my sights," Lance proclaimed dramatically. "But really, please don't do that again."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help more," Sylvio agreed.

"Sylvio, you don't have to help out more, you already took over the garden. That's a lot of responsibility. You're in charge of our crops," Lance said. "What would we do if we ran out of food? We need the garden for what we can't find. And what will eventually run out."

"But I want to do more."

"After you've learned your lesson," Lance decided. "Until then, you're grounded."

"That's not fair," Sylvio complained. "Keith make him change his mind."

"Uh, sorry, but there's no way I'm doing that," Keith immediately surrendered. "You went out alone, without telling anyone, nothing to defend yourself, and plus Lance is actually scary. And he's right, you know. I'm with him on this one."

"Don't think you're getting out of this either, Keith. Sweet words may get you places, but not this time around," Lance smoothly added. "Shiro is really worried. Honestly you both need to learn better than going it alone."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But on my way back there was a hoard, couldn't exactly lead them back, now could I?" Keith shot back.

"Don't go blaming zombies for this, we all agreed to be back by curfew. Not tomorrow afternoon," Lance countered, crossing his arms. "Even I came back."

"You're really something you know that?" Keith sighed.

"You aren't hurt, though, right?" Lance asked, looking over the pair before asking. "You know what, don't tell me I'll see for myself. Come on inside, both of you. Nadi, go get Sylvio a change of clothes. Keith living room, you too Sylvio."

"Damn, Lance, bossy much," Keith muttered under his breath, quickly following the orders with a single glare thrown his way. "Come on, Sylvio. Let's not piss him off anymore, might lessen our sentences."

"But he didn't ground you," Sylvio snapped.

"No he didn't, but he's angry. Enough to-"

"Did I say to have an idle chit chat, I don't think so. Get moving you two!" Lance shouted, sending the pair skidding down the hall to avoid a lecture.

Nadia laughed at their silliness, already back with a cleanish set of clothes.

"Is that it?" Lance asked.

"All our clothes is dirty," she explained simply.

"Okay, just wait in the kitchen for us," Lance prompted, turning back after down the hallway.

He had to redo their laundry soon, hopefully it'd rain so he could do it without worrying too much about their water supply. Shrugging it off, he made his way to Keith's room, finding a pile of clothing in the corner just out of sight. Filing through the clothes he found set with the least amount of blood or dirt on it. Yep, definitely had to do laundry, like today hopefully.

Shaking off the thought, he piled the rest of the clothing in the hallway. Taking his and Nadia's picks and looking for their spare first-aid kit. A few minutes passed, and he was in the living room with the boys waiting anxiously for his arrival.

Glaring down at the two, he quickly made his intention apparent letting them stumble with the shirts to start the inspection. Examining them closely he found relatively nothing out of the ordinary. A few scratches here or there and minor bruising. All in all, they seemed unharmed, if not a little weary.

Finally relenting he let them change, before setting off to find all the dirty laundry. Now with his and Allura's efforts having more than paid off, a large pile quickly formed in the backyard. Sylvio stayed with Nadia, under Keith's watch as they did their assignments. Well while Sylvio did his workbook and Nadia listened to Keith read, but all the same anyhow.

Lance didn't even get to start their laundry, unable to find any adequate soap. In fact most of their soap was gone. Just another thing to add to their every growing list of needed supplies. Sighing in defeat, he stashed away the clothes and returned to watch Keith critic the story book and for Nadia to retaliate be it with her fist and feet, or words and insults.

The little girl had quite the temper on her. And Keith was much the same, but instead quietly brooded and sulked, sometimes complaining but mostly just silent. Sylvio scribbled vigorously, trying to speed through his work, only for Lance he got a small smack to the back of the head.

"Don't rush it, you'll have to redo all of it if you keep at it like that," he reprimanded, the other pair chuckling from their seats. "You're not done either, Mr. Kogane. Next is numbers, 0 through 50. Good luck."

"Man, you really know how to make us suffer," Keith whined, turning back to the pages at Nadia's impatient demand. "Alright, wait where were we?"

Grueling through the countless pages as punishment, at least for the boys. Nadia and Lance happily watched as they tried to keep their composure. Keith barely made it through the book when Nadia declared she had to go potty. Taking his cue Lance quickly intervened, walking off with the girl and making a point for the pair to keep at it.

Eventually the study session came to a close, Keith slipping away before Lance's next commands. Unfortunately for Sylvio, he wasn't allowed to leave the house without supervision, leaving him cooped up to the master to wait for the others to return. On the other hand, Lance and Nadia swiftly went to tend to their garden, pulling up weeds and watering the nearly ready plants. After some time they found Keith, dragging him to the garden in order to help plant the remaining yard.

A long day filled with work for Keith, and soon a nap for Nadia. Lance gave Keith the chance to relax, if only to check in on Sylvio and Nadia whilst they napped. Preparing dinner went by quickly, with their limited assortment. Still they were lucky to have enough for everyone to eat their share. Keith hugged Lance from behind, listening to him hum along while they waited for the team to return.


	9. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's back

The evening came quick, as the McClains and Keith relaxed out in the grass lawn. And upon his arrival, Shiro tackled Keith in a bone crushing hug. Crying and rambling incoherently, Hunk and the others slowly joining in and bringing everyone into a large group hug.

"Keith and Sylvio, don't you ever do that again," Shiro demanded. "I don't know what I'd do if you'd gotten hurt. Wait, are you injured?"

"No Shiro, we're fine," Keith groaned.

"Lance?" Shiro turned to him, still not releasing Keith from his hold.

"Oh yeah, they're both fine. Just a few bumps and scratches," Lance explained. "I checked them both earlier."

"Good, I'm glad neither of you require medical attention," Allura stated, walking to Sylvio. "Young man, just what were you thinking running off like that? You understand the dangers don't you?"

"I wanted to help more," Sylvio pouted. "But, I won't do it again. I promise."

"Man, that was so scary, we didn't even bother looking for supplies," Hunk said to no one in particular.

"No kidding, but just so you know Sylvio's grounded," Lance began listing off his new rules to the team, ignoring Sylvio's complaints and remarks. "Oh and absolutely no Pidge."

"What do you mean no Pidge?" Pidge whined. "Look I know the kid is grounded, but no me. That's too far. He's so smart and creative, not that Hunk and Coran aren't but like come on Lance. Please don't take the kid away from me."

"Nope, that's final. You two are great together, and this is Sylvio's punishment. He's not to help with anything, and I mean anything, so no more Pidge. You don't get to be alone with him, no working, none of that. You two can still see each other and talk but no work," Lance stated firmly.

"That's not fair, Pidge isn't in trouble I am," Sylvio protested.

"And you're in a lot of trouble mister, don't think I won't make this worse for you," Lance warned. "Because I can and I will if you don't cut that out right now."

"Pidge?" Sylvio looked to her for support, realizing with her pout and Lance's glare nothing would get him out of this one. "Nadi?"

"No," Nadia remained just as immovable as Lance, glaring up at her brother with matching intensity. "You in big trouble."

"Sylvio, don't make it worse, just go with it," Keith quietly spoke up.

"Oh, you're not getting out of this either," Lance growled. "But I'll let Shiro decide who gets you first."

"Today and tomorrow I'll deal with him," Shiro thought aloud, rubbing his chin with an amused smile. "And you can have him for the rest of the week."

"Great," Lance nodded. "Gives me more time to brainstorm how to handle him."

"You guys can't be serious. I'm a grown man!" Keith grumbled.

"No, Lance got you on that one, man," Hunk stated. "Just be happy he only gets you for like three days. Trust me when I say, you don't want to be on his bad side."

"Hunk , my man, don't warn him. I want this to be fun," Lance joked.

"Sounds like someone got a-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, Katie," Shiro interrupted sternfully. "Since your parents aren't here to stop this, I'll make sure you stay in line."

"Jeez, you're no fun," Pidge scoffed. "But yeah, probably not the best remark with this audience."

"I must say this is quite a strange reunion," Coran commented. "But let's close up for the night. We barely made curfew, only a little bit before we lose daylight."

"You heard the man, let's move it," Shiro ordered.

Turning on their heels, everyone dispersed, mostly heading back to the vehicles and carrying their weapons and some other miscellaneous items back to the main house. Lance was already shooing Sylvio back inside, with Nadia chasing after her brother.

Shiro was quick to steal away Keith, the ensuing lecture, watched from afar by the others. Though they couldn't hear either seeing the reactions was enough. Keith frowned the whole time, barely given the chance to defend himself only to be reprimanded and frowned deepen. Next thing they knew, Keith was on the ground, Shiro hovered over him waiting for retaliation.

The fight didn't last long, Keith was barely keeping up. He'd managed to knock Shiro down only to set off balance with a swift punch to the face, and Shiro was once again on top. With all the noise they were making a few zombies gathered around the fences. As they continued to grow in numbers Hunk and Allura finally broke it up.

Keith grunted at Shiro's comments, panting as he stayed hunched over and drenched in sweat. Similarly Shiro, breathed heavily wiping away sweat and approaching Lance again.

"I think you should take today and tomorrow," Shiro began glancing back briefly. "I might be biased at the moment."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to teach him a lesson without totally kicking his ass," Lance evenly replied. "Though you sure did take your time huh? I mean you could've had him the first time. But nope just let the mullet slip away. I gotta say you went easy on him."

"Hah, no... I just didn't have it in me this time around," Shiro reasoned. "Don't be too hard on him."

"Don't worry, I got this," Lance assured, giving a soft pat on the back. "Trust me."

"Alright," Shiro went inside, leaving Lance to deliver the news.

"Hey Keithy," Lance called smugly. "Guess what?"

"What?" Keith huffed through his breathing.

"Shiro and I just decided to switch, looks like you're in for a treat," Lance mocked. "But don't worry, I won't go too hard on ya. I mean Shiro still gets you after so I can't just break ya, now can I?"

"Shit," Keith groaned. "Fine, how's this going to happen."

"We first off you're going to help me with chores. Then I've got a few surprises up my sleeve for ya. It'll be great, perfect bonding."

"This is going to be humiliating isn't it?" Keith asked, looking to Hunk who nodded skeptically.

"I mean, maybe, probably, but I don't know man," Hunk nervously said. "I really can't tell you, it's like he knows, you know?"

"Sounds interesting," Allura hummed. "Lance, would you mind teaching me the art?"

"But of course, Princess," Lance bowed. "I'd love to share my knowledge on matter. Let's start after dinner. I'm sure Keith will make a great model for the demonstration."

"I'm so done," Keith sighed in defeat.

"Oh but we haven't even started my mullet man," Lance cooed. "Now come on, I bet everyone's hungry."

"Man, don't remind me," Hunk took the lead into the house, the others followed shortly after.

After a meager meal, Keith was dragged out of the room by Lance. Nadia raced to the living room, abandoning Sylvio's side in favor of clambering back and forth between rooms. She was smiling esactically, bouncing as she ran back into the living room carrying blankets and random objects. No one could get past her to see what she was doing or find Keith and Lance.

But after nearly an hour of suspicious waiting, Nadia patiently came to them all, cutely fitted into a makeshift dressed pieced together with sheets and clips. Doing her rounds, she gifted each member of the household their own custom invitations, hand made by the sweet child herself.

Waiting at the entrance to the room, she gathered their invitations and showed them one by one where to wait on the floor. Somehow the small child had completely moved the furniture, with no help from them as they could tell. Lance was busy adding the finishing touches, hanging up small decor or whispering with Nadia and moving on to reposition their stage.

Closing the curtains, Nadia squealed with delight, with Shiro's help lighting a few candles to give them just enough lighting to make out the room in decent detail. Running out the room once more, they could hear her chirping in peer joy, the loud thud of her jumping a tell-tale sign of her excitement.

Opening the doors she bowed to her crowd, walking to the far wall and drawing in everyone's attention. "Hello everyone! Today-tonight me and Lancey have the bestest show for you. We planned this and I really hope you like it a lot."

"Guess that's my cue, " Lance called, waltzing into the room, swaying his hips dramatically earning a few whistles from Pidge. "Why, thank you, thank you very much."

"Where is he?" Nadia pouted.

"Building up his courage, he's got stage fright," Lance happily replied. "You hear that Keith? Nadi's waiting for you, hurry up already!"

"I'll go get him," Nadia pouted. "Then he won't be scared, right?"

"Definitely, you go girl," Lance cheered, pleased by the unplanned bit. "You guys are going to love this."

Looking up in confusion they couldn't pry the answers from Lance who kept the show going. Starting with some broad narration, that eventually gave them some background of a princess, probably Nadia if they had to guess. Another minute passed before, Keith came walking in, Nadia pulling him along as he glared down at his feet.

The poor boy was covered in glitter and DIY makeup, clearly done by Nadia and cleared up a little by Lance. Somehow they'd gotten him into a rather frilly outfit, pink in color with white lacing accents. A touch of gold ribbon around his hip, and even some real jewelry they'd found when clearly on the street. Not to forget but his hair was beautifully braided in a bun, with the added touch of Nadia's handy work. Paper accessories drawn and colored, stuck randomly in his more feminine hairstyle.

The performance lasted only a few minutes but all the same Keith was quite embarrassed, only putting up with it at Nadia's pleas. Her undeniable blue-green puppy-dog eyes, keeping him going throughout the play. Lance kept the small crowd interested with clearly made up tales and his lovely singing. He and Nadia forced Keith to join in the more simple lyrics, and danced around the room. Weaving between their audience and skirting around the set up.

At the conclusion they bowed, holding it until the round of applause and cheers. That night ended with a messy clean up but was worth it all the same. The laughs and jokes curbing away their worries even if only for the night. Exhausted, the team agreed to stay in for a few days. Allowing themselves a tiny break from the outside world in favor of enjoying each other's company and relaxing a bit more.


	10. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids are great

At last, Keith was through his week of torture. With Lance and Shiro constant helicopter behavior, he was relieved to finally have time to himself. Yesterday had been nothing more than a chore; Shiro drilling him for most of the day, and occasionally leaving him under Lance’s merciless watch. The lectures never stop with Shiro, not once did he let up on the fact of every ones' concern.

Now, he was free from them, kinda. At the least, he wasn't having anyone hovering over him unlike Sylvio. Sadly for the kid, Lance had yet to end his punishment, leaving him stuck in the main house with nothing to do. Sylvio was bored out of his mind, apparently having no chores to do for a week made the kid a bit moody. Not that it was tolerated in even the slightest bit. Lance was not to be tested with during his and Keith’s punishment.

Having pity for the kid, Keith ended up back in the master bedroom, listening to the boy complain on and on. It's like none of the McClains ever shut up, was it a gift or a curse, Keith honestly couldn't say. Of course he didn't put up with it for long, before giving his own two-cents on the matter.

“You just say that because you like my uncle,” Sylvio snapped.

“No, I say that because he’s right,” Keith argued. “You just don't like being grounded.”

“At least you get to help, I just sit here,” he sassed back.

“How does Lance put up with you?” Keith mocked. “Seriously, you just have to do what he wants and then it's all over. When he knows you understand how serious and dangerous your choice was he’ll be done with all of this. Just learn your lesson and he'll be happy with that.”

“Really?” hope broke through Sylvio broody behavior.

“Yes, how else do you think I got let off so soon. Knowing Shiro, ending it probably took a lot more convincing, and Lance wasn’t so bad.”

“Eww, you really like uncle Lance, don't you?” Sylvio gagged. “Lovey-dovey stuff is gross.”

“Sometimes,” Keith agreed.

“Why don't you ask him out already?”

“What?”

“He’ll say yes, I know it. He likes you a lot too,” Sylvio stated bluntly.

It's not long before Nadia is bursting into the room, covered in dirt. Her smiles brightens impossibly upon seeing Keith and Sylvio.

“Where's Lance?” Keith asked.

“He has to look for soap, said there's gotta be some somewhere,” Nadia quoted. “Whatcha doing?”

“Talking,” Keith said.

“He wants to ask out Lance,” Sylvio added at Keith’s dismay.

“Sylvio, I never said that,” Keith huffed, crouching in front of Nadia and wiping her face clean of grim. “Geez, you really got dirty this time.”

“You want to date Lancey!?” Nadia squealed. “Yay!”

“I, why can’t I win with these two,” Keith questioned himself.

“You hafta tell Lancey, he loves you so much, and you loves him. I love you too,” Nadia said.

“Yeah, I should probably ask him, huh?”

“Yes,” Nadia happily exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Sylvio nodded along, digging through the drawers for decent change of clothes. “Nadia, where's your clean clothes?”

“No more,” Nadia said. “Lancey said we need to do laundry.”

“Is he the one who took my dirty clothes?”

“Yeah, he does that sometimes,” Sylvio answered with a sigh. "He wanted to get everyone's together, too."

“Okay, so no one has anything clean to wear, that's bad,” Keith thought aloud. “And by the sound of it we need more soap.”

“Yep,” Nadia jumped up, pulling Keith down to carry her. “Up, please.”

“I know,” Keith smiled with the shake of his head.

“When you ask Lancey out, can I come with you on your date. Mama and papa never let me go with them,” Nadia questioned.

“Then it's not a date anymore, Nadi,” Sylvio commented. “Dates aren't for friends. It's for married people.”

“Uh, no not really. More like people who want to be together,” Keith tried to explain. “To get to know each other before getting married?”

“Then why's Mama and Papa go on dates? They married already,” Nadia pouted.

“Because they want to spend time together?” Keith hoped he was doing a decent job of explaining it.

“What are you guys talking about? It looks like you're confusing mullet,” Lance laughed entering the room, much like Nadia had earlier.

“Dates,” Nadia said, grabbing out toward Lance, which he gladly accepted, taking her from Keith with ease. “Mama and papa still date, but they married.”

“Yep, dates are special times for people who love each other very much,” Lance stated simply.

“Lancey, can I go on a date?”

“Not until you're a bit older,” Lance said jokingly. “But you and me can go on practice dates until then, okay?”

“Really?” she asked excitedly.

“Totally, princessa. That way you know how they work and how to make it even cooler,” Lance replied, trying to clean himself up with her balanced on his hip.

“Keith,” Sylvio whispered, nudging the taller male. “Just ask him already.”

“You guys really are pushy,” Keith shot back, earning a curious glance from Lance and Nadia.

“What are you two talking about now?” Lance hummed.

“Nothing,” Keith quickly stated.

“Oh really, then why are you blushing?” Lance teased.

“I am not,” Keith gawked. “I’m not, right?”

“No, just wanted to tease ya,” Lance remarked with a chuckle.

“Wow, you suck,” Sylvio stated to Keith.

“Sylvio,” Lance weakly scolded.

“It's true, just tell him Keith,” Sylvio stated aloud.

“Tell me what?”

“God, kids are embarrassing,” Keith muttered, looking to Lance hoping he’d drop the subject. Of course he didn't, waiting patiently for Keith to recompose himself.

“Do it!” Nadia squealed, rocking in Lance's hold bubbling with excitement.

“Do what? You guys are so keeping me out of the loop, come on you know I hate secrets,” Lance pouted. “Keith?”

“Um, well, I-I,” Keith stammered over his words. “Fuck.”

“Language!” Shiro’s voice called from the doorway, with him everyone eagerly watching in amusement.

“How long have you guys been there?” Lance questioned in mild bewilderment. Finally setting Nadia down to shuffle through their belongings. “We really need soap. And like face masks, I’ll get pimples at this rate.”

“A while,” Allura answered, ignoring his other comments. “But it's quite entertaining, please do go on.”

“Yeah it like watching a gay Rom-com,” Pidge snickered. “Better than doing chores anyways.”

“And you are all a bunch of stalkers and creeps,” Lance replied evenly. “If you want entertainment go bother someone else.”

“Aww, Lance, that's no fun,” Pidge teased.

“Keith, my man just asked him out,” Hunk finally said.

Keith froze on the spot baffled, while Lance looked over seemingly unfazed but intrigued by their crowd.

“Oh, baby, why didn't you just ask me?” Lance cooed instead. “All you have to do is ask, honey.”

“Stop with the pet names,” Keith groaned.

“But you like it, don't ya mullet?” Lance teased back.

“Why did I have to fall for you?” Keith asked, not expecting an answer.

“Because of my charm of course,” Lance said. “I’m quite the catch, right ‘Lura?”

“Indeed, you better get him now Keith. We can’t wait for you to make a move forever,” Allura stated. “There's bound to be more people to find an appeal with Lance, including myself.”

“Fine, fuck it,” Keith shouted. “Lance, let's go on a date.”

“Hmm, let me think about it,” Lance paused to look at Keith’s perplexed expression. Laughing when he looked to Shiro for something and back to Sylvio or Nadia, looking slightly worried. “Oh, you know. I think that's a great idea. Maybe tonight on watch?”

“Really?” Keith snapped his head back in shock. “Yeah, I mean that's a great idea.”

“Finally,” Coran’s voice called from the back of the entourage. “Now everyone back to work. There's still a lot to be done. Come on, move those youthful bodies!”

The rally of complaints that followed left the room, and trudged back down the stairs. Lance laughed at the silliness of their situation, before finally pulling out a somewhat clean shirt. Turning his attention back to Nadia, he shooed out Keith and Sylvio. Only allowing them back in after fixing the bagging shirt into a dress on the young girl.

Without another word, she rushed to Keith’s side pulling on his callous hand and getting the man to follow after her. Sylvio waited at the doorway, watching his sister beam with Keith, giddy as ever. Now he was back to sitting in their room, with Lance pulling out his workbook. Even today would be routine, and with Lance’s good mood Sylvio’s studies were shortened by a chapter.


	11. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An fun little date

That night, Lance was quick to get both Nadia and Sylvio to bed. Though there were many complaints, he pacified them with childhood stories of he and his siblings, focusing on their father. And with one last final yawn, the duo cuddled into his sides and falling fast asleep. Stuck nestled between them, he gave into his own sleepiness and wrapped them all in the sheets and drifted off.

Unsurprisingly Keith came to get him late into the night, finding the trio contently snuggled together. Smiling fondly as he woke Lance, and watching him groggily struggled to get out of bed without waking the two children. Nearly falling to the ground in his attempts, caught by Keith with ease. The shorter raven-haired male helped him stand on his two feet.

Soon enough Lance’s mind caught up with his awoken body, and he rushed to the bathroom. Shooing Keith out of the room without even thinking about it. Quickly shuffling through the pile of gathered laundry to find something different to wear. Luckily he found a mucky button up, and a pair of bloodied jeans. Not the most appealing outfit, but probably one of the cleanest compared to what he was currently in.

He really needed to get his hands on soap some time soon, at the rate the whole house would be covered in dirt and grim. Grumbling to himself, he pressed forward rubbing out as much of the yucky substances out of his new attire. Looking into the mirror, he was pleased to find it looked rather nice if you ignored the dark stains. Patting down his hair, before walking back to find Keith waiting outside their door. He also appeared slightly cleaner, the gray undershirt with a red flannel, and dark skinny jeans. Apparently Keith also found something decent to wear that wasn’t covered in blood, just a bit of mud that wouldn't come out.

Sighing in relief, Lance gingerly closed the door, being mindful to stay quiet as he checked Pidge and Hunk’s doors. Briefly peaking in, with Keith at his side. Of course they were still on watch and had to complete their rounds before anything. Checking in on all their supposed-to-be-sleeping teammates. Finding Shiro doing his late night workout routine, and Coran in the kitchen scribbling things down before trudging off to get to bed.

It was practically peaceful, when you didn't look outside their barriers to find zombies roaming the streets. Getting used to the sight took a long time for the members of their crew. At first they worried the numbers would try to break in, but after some time they learned so long as they kept quiet the zombies would hobble on by. An easy task with nearly everyone sleeping, and all their chores done with the daylight.

Still that didn't make their job any less important as some would bang against the fences dragging the others attention, which would need to be stopped rather quickly if they didn't want to be overrun. And tonight was no different, with Lance walking along the fence and having to dispatch a few of the stranglers nearby. Keith checking the durability of their gate and looking for weak points. Always trying to reinforce and improve their fencing.

One by one, they went through each house, going to their emergency exits. They continued repeating the process separately before rejoining around 3 am in the first house of the street. The night air chilling even for the now earlier summer months. Had this not all happened, Lance would be graduating right about now. Shaking the thoughts of what could have been, Lance turned his focus back to Keith.

Their date had yet to start, and Lance wasn't even sure Keith had anything planned. Still he followed him into a house and down the stairs, curious to find out what made Keith bring him here.

“So, what now?” he decided to break the silence.

“I have a surprise for you,” Keith mused, not giving anything away. “You're going to love it.”

“Sounds great, what is it? A cuddle section? Maybe another weapon? I hope it's more bullets, face masks, soap!?” Lance whisper-shouted as he listed off items he wanted, watching for any hints of an answer. “Come on Keithy, tell me.”

“Nope, come on,” Keith reached out and took Lance’s hand, leading them into one of the houses across the street. “We’re almost there.”

“Really? And what's up here, I’ve already been through the entire house with you,” Lance commented, but nonetheless continued to follow Keith.

“Do you trust me?” Keith suddenly asked as they made it into one of the upstairs rooms. Partly empty if not for the scattered mess flowing out of the closet.

“I guess I do,” Lance joked, earning a slight shove. “You know it, mullet.”

“Are you always gonna call me that?” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Yep.”

“Fine, close your eyes,” Keith ordered.

“Hmm?”

“Do it,” Keith insisted, moving closer and scooping up Lance with little resistance. “Hold on.”

“Alright, don't drop me,” Lance reasoned, allowing himself to heed Keith’s instructions.

He waited patiently as he heard a window open, and felt Keith moving about eventually feeling the breeze hit them dead on. Lance shivered at the sudden cold burst, grateful to be embraced by a furnace. He was soon repositioned in Keith’s arms, moved more to one side leaving Lance to hold on tighter as not to fall. But Keith’s arm never left him, as they continued to ascend.

“Okay, now you can look,” Keith said, setting Lance down on a soft but cold surface.

“We’re on the roof, how the hell did you manage that?” Lance peered over the edge, finding the window they opened much further beneath them than he thought. “Seriously, how did you climb up high without both hands? I know you're practically made of muscle but that doesn't explain this.”

“Hah, I managed,” Keith laughed, taking Lance's hand and leaving a cheeky kiss on the back of the bronze skin. “And since we’re up here we can still watch over everything. So we can enjoy ourselves and do our job.”

“Smart move, mullet,” Lance commented, smiling brightly still trying to take in everything. “This blanket is actually like super clean? How? I thought everything was dirty? Like everything, everything."”

“Kinda, I found it in one of the attics. Apparently we weren't as thorough as we thought. But there wasn't much. Just old decor and random junk.” Keith explains, wrapping the blanket over their legs. “Nadia told me how much you liked astronomy so I thought stargazing on the roof would be a good idea.”

“Keith,” Lance sighed, tears about to flow. “God, you're cheesy.”

“Thanks?”

“I like it, I love this,” Lance admitted, allowing the tears to flow freely. “Man, there's so many stars. Just look at it all.”

Pointing up he spread his arms across the sky, without the light pollution the sky was virtually enveloped with the white sparkling dots. Keith sat there listening to Lance point out all the constellations he could remember, talking about how he’d made up his own as a child. Lance couldn't help but to allow the warm feeling to grow in his chest.

He was ecstatic.

Over his high school years he’d been on multiple dates, some were great others not so much. But he never felt the high he had now sitting by Keith’s side, the mullet leaned against his shoulder listening to his endless rambles. Not once had Keith interrupted his speech, the entire time listening intently as if committing every word to memory. Even if Lance didn't bother to think over his nonsensical words.

Just sitting there together and being able to enjoy this moment without worry or fear. It didn't last, as Keith left to deal with a few zombies who’d gotten awfully loud. But seeing Keith handle them with practiced skill, Lance couldn't help but to swoon. As he returned, Lance didn't stop himself from jumping up to meet him, blanket long forgotten. Luckily Keith noticed, catching it before the wind could whisked it away.

Draping the soft fabric onto Lance shoulders and shifting it to better accommodate them both with the wind picking up. By now the clouds had gathered, obscuring their view. At the bellowing thunder, Keith led them back inside when the rain began to pour. Lance waited to go, slipping on the wet wall as he descended, once again caught in Keith’s arms.

Though still on an angled roof, Keith slid back, bracing the window seal and dear life, with Lance squished in between. Laughing, Lance cupped Keith’s face in his hands, with a quick peck on the lips as he climbed inside. Keith lost his grip from the little surprised, regained himself and swiftly followed after.

He chased after the giggling Lance, the game of tag that ensued turned to hide and seek. Ducking undercover from the downpour of rain, finding new hidden sanctuaries all over inside and out of the numerous houses. And every time Keith would be close enough to catch Lance, he would be distracted as Lance used Keith’s attraction against him. The growing lust leaving Keith to once again pursue his prize.

Chasing after Lance proved difficult, with his lean frame Lance was almost always able to slide past Keith. Again their game turned to tag. As the sun began rising, Lance laughs filled the air with Keith in hot pursuit. Finally tackling him into the sleek green lawn and ruining their outfits as they rolled around the wet grass.

Finally pinned down, Keith straddles Lance’s hips peering down at the laughing mess beneath him.He couldn't take it anymore, leaning down and capturing Lance’s lips to his own. The action was more than reciprocated, and soon became heated. But the need for air torn them apart, with wide smiles they laid together just as the water began to pour down.


	12. Up and Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone discuss what needs to be prepared for

Months and still no luck. They were desperate to find their families, and hope was slipping away. Even with the past incident long since forgiven Lance was a strict, but ultimately, loving figure in the lives of his niece and nephew. Run-ins with other survivors had become more dangerous, with the zombies now little more than walking corpses, much unlike they had been months prior.

The undead creatures were slower than ever. Most couldn't see to save their undead lives, and relied solely on sound, touch, and taste to find their next victims. Of course there were always a few recently turned, the only ones who truly held any threat beside other survivors.

Finding people was tense, and on more than one occasion the crew had to fight off these new enemies. Homes and stores were losing their value to the living, being unattended and storing few if any supplies. And where there was supplies, there were dangers. Nothing could change the fact that threats lied around nearly every corner.

Learning to fight and kill was key for every person. Lance learned that the hard way when a survivor made it to their home, if it hadn't been for Keith’s agile reflexes he’s sure damage would have been done. Zombies had followed the woman inside their street, and Lance barely managed to keep Nadia and Sylvio safe.

If that damn woman hadn't picked the locks and stormed into their home, who knows what they have done had they lost anyone. After that they closed off the emergency doors, barricading every possible entrance beside the gates. That risk just couldn't be taken and it wasted the time they had to continuously patrol.

Things weren't all bad though. Sylvio had helped expand the no longer small garden. Knocking down fences to clear out more space of their crops. Hunk was glad that they needn't rely on the limited scavenged foods, now with a steady supply of growing foods. And with Allura teaching everyone to hunt, they had more meat than ever.

Out of all of them Lance had become the best shot, only ever needing one clean bullet to go through, saving them a lot when it came to large game. Keith second in hunting, however he typically brought back loads of smaller prey, still more than one man could typically carry. Cats and dogs would frequently try stealing the food they hunted. No longer house pets, these animals fought to survive with some becoming so aggressive that it made being out difficult.

Keith had moved to stay with the McClain’s a few weeks back, clearing the dining room to now be used properly. Today would be a busy day if the chilling weather was anything to go by. With another meeting starting, everyone gathered in the dining room.

“Winter’s coming,” Coran stated. “We've no clue what it will be like aside from the obvious weather effects. But without electricity and other utilities, we can’t be completely sure if we’ll make it through the season. How other survivors may proceed is also a worry.”

“That's right, we have to prepare for whatever comes next,” Shiro agreed.

“The garden won't be able to grow anymore until spring. I can still work on it a little when it's cold, but there's not that much to do,” Sylvio commented. “We’ll need more seeds to grow for next year. Some of them will sprout when it's their season, but we don't know how much yet.”

“If we’re planning on extending the garden, then we’ll probably have to clear out another street,” Keith added. “Which means more patrols and fortifications.”

“What about the zombies? We don't even know how they’ll be during winter,” Lance asked. “If we’re lucky they’ll freeze, or decay enough they aren't dangerous anymore. But if they’re anything like at night, they're going to be in hoards.”

“I think they’ll try migrating, most likely south, once their bodies feel the effects from the change in weather,” Pidge started. “Which means, they’ll probably form larger hoards to keep warm and overwhelm prey. If they don't move, they’ll be a lot more trouble than before. But if they move-”

“If they move, we have to worry about other survivors,” Hunk interjected.

“Yes, and we cannot risk our safety when it comes to others. With most if not all of them being threats. Perhaps, we should look into communications again. Try to get a better sense of the remainder of humanity,” Allura reasoned.

“But our families?” Nadia questioned.

“None of us have found any signs of our families, it's most likely they're alive at this point. We’re lucky we haven't seen them… turned. But since we haven't found them, they've most likely left the area. With the lack of supplies and danger of survivors maybe there could be other groups?” Pidge hypothesized.

“But what if-” Nadia began.

“Nadi, it has to be enough that we know they’re alive. And if they're alive they could come back,” Lance interrupted. “Remember what I told you, we have to have hope.”

“I know,” Nadia agreed. “I’ll try.”

“Thank you,” Lance held her from behind. “Do you think you could help me with chores today?”

“Which reminds me, how's our inventory?” Shiro questioned.

“As for food, we have quite the hold, with the hunting, gardening, and scavenging we have more than enough to sustain us through the winter though not much too spare without needing a few trips out,” Coran said, looking over his list. “What about our others Lance?”

“We’re good, need more bullets and we could stack up on more hygiene items, though,” Lance thought. “There's enough soap to last us through most of winter but by the tail end we’ll definitely be out. And we need more cleaning stuff, the soap mostly just for dishes, we keep running low on laundry detergent.”

“So we need some things,” Shiro reinforced. “Allura, how about the medical side?”

“I'm afraid not as much as I would be comfortable with. Hunk and Lance may have found suitable herbal replacements but they require resources to be used properly. And we’ve yet to find the equipment needed for such. I’d also like to find any historical books that may have different methods of treatment and other skills we could study.”

“Don't forget we’ll need tinder. It's going to be a long and cold winter, so we’ll need more wood to keep us warm,” Lance suggested.

“Okay, looks like we have it figured out. Pidge, Hunk, how are the vehicles? Think we can still put them to use?”

“Well, the cars aren't the best for the roads in these conditions,” Hunk began. “But I think Keith and I could fix up the trucks enough to be used.”

“But the fuel’s low, so we’ll need more if you can get any. I could teach you guys how to siphon gas before we make any final decisions,” Pidge added. “Probably have to before it all freezes.”

“Alright, you guys work on that, for now I’ll start planning our groups for tomorrow. Anyone absolutely think they should go or stay behind?” Shiro asked.

“Uncle,” Sylvio whispered, taking Lance out of the meeting to talk briefly, leaving Keith to watch Nadi. They returned quickly enough, with Sylvio’s triumphant grin. “Thanks.”

“Don't thank me yet,” Lance sighed looking at Keith and Shiro. “Sylvio wants to help out.”

“Lance,” Keith was fast to move to his side, interlacing their fingers.

“He can go, but…” Lance struggled to continue. “I really don't think I should be the one to take him. I’ll just be too worried and paranoid, and probably make not so good decisions. Which is never good when we’re out there.”

“That's okay, I'll take him with me-” Shiro started.

“And I’ll go too,” Keith fastly added. “I won't let anything happen.”

“Neither will I,” Shiro stated. “We’ll look after him, Lance.”

“I know,” Lance sighed again. “Doesn't mean I won’t freak out though.”

“Hey, it's not like we’re going today. We still hafta plan, and then prep, and everything else,” Keith reassured. “And while we’re waiting, you and I can drill him.”

“I’d also like to do some drills with Sylvio,” Shiro commented. “Don’t worry too much, Sylvio’s a smart kid. And if he’s not ready for it I won’t let him come with us.”

“Okay, I think I’m okay with that,” Lance resigned. “Nadi, I think I’m going to go on one more run, help Allura with the medical stuff we need.”

“Fine, but you better not stay out long,” Nadia pouted. “And you two hafta listen to Shiro.”

“Yes ma’am,” Keith easily agreed.

“I don’t-” Sylvio wanted to counter.

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence, Sylvio,” Hunk warned. “Just behave, or Lance might revoke your only chance to help out more.”

“He's right,” Pidge added

“Fine,” Sylvio huffed. “I’ll listen and I won’t get into any trouble.”

“Good,” Lance and Nadia firmly agreed.

“For now everyone can go, I’ll start working everything else out for us. We’ll go five days from now.”

Now with a day agreed on, most of the crew left, leaving Allura and Coran to help Shiro make the needed arrangements. Hunk looked for some tools before finding Keith already sparring with Sylvio. So he turned his attention to Pidge, convincing her to help him with the trucks. Nadia followed Lance as they brought in their water buckets. They were quick to boil the water before filling other containers and placing the buckets back at their source.

After, they found Sylvio and Hunk getting ready for the final harvest. The four were in the yard for the rest of the day, plunking whatever remained of the garden. It was Lance and Sylvio who continued to work on the crops after everyone settled back inside. Preserving the plants with Lance’s practiced experience and teaching things he picked up to Sylvio.

At dinner’s call, they were starting to finish up. Wrapping up the last of it, with everyone’s help they were able to move all the plants inside to be properly stored. Still they worked late into the evening, Shiro taking his chance to train with Sylvio. Accessing everything, knowing full and well the potential dangers they might encounter. Being ready to face those threats would only be a part of Shiro deciding whether Sylvio could come or not.

Even as night came, Shiro and Pidge allowed Sylvio to join them on their watch. Unfortunately for them Lance wasn't too pleased with their decision, but with Keith’s help were able to allow it. Nadia followed the pair, glancing out the window occasionally.

“Nadi, come on it's time for bed,” Lance called from the bathroom.

“Is Syl big ‘nough to scare the monsters?” Nadia instead replied, barely sparing a glance as Lance walked to her side.

“I don't think the zombies are afraid of anything. But Sylvio’s a brave boy, he’ll be okay,” Lance tried to assure. “He’s going to be with Keith and Shiro remember?”

“Yeah, I promise we won't let anything happen to him,” Keith added as he patted the bed waiting on the pair. “You don't have to worry about him. He’ll be safe, I’ll bring him home just like last time.”

“You better stay safe too, mister,” Lance said, cradling Nadia in his arms and approaching Keith. “Right, Nadia?”

“Yeah, Keef, you be safe too.”

“I will,” Keith crossed his heart, holding a hand up, “Cross my heart.”

“Pinky promise?” Nadia reached out gingerly.

“Pinky promise,” Keith rang the pinkies together, pulling Lance into him to embrace the pair. “Now let's go to bed.”

“Oh no you don't, no denim or leather in bed, Keith,” Lance whined. “Go change you freak of nature.”

“Why does it even matter? You said it yourself we’re low on detergent, why bother changing so much,” Keith grumbled, bouncing out of the bed and going through the dress. “You do realize most of my clothes have denim and leather right?”

“Not my fault you have the worst fashion sense,” Lance stuck out his tongue.

“Don't hear you complaining about it when I'm in it,” Keith retorted. “Put that back in your mouth ‘fore I make ya.”

“Ooh, scary, Keith thinks I’m intimidated by his threats,” Lance smirked, nodding to Nadia. “Can you believe this man? The love of my life, so awful, right princessa.”

“Are you gonna kiss all ready?” she deadpanned.

“We were getting there, geez princessa. It's an art, you can't rush-” Lance was cut off as soon as Keith’s weight dipped the bed and pulled his chin to place their lips together impatiently. Humming in content, Lance allowed it, catching his breath as he pulled away, “perfection. Really? Now I see where they get their impulsive behavior.”

“Whatever you say McClain,” Keith chuckled, opening the blanket and holding Nadia to his chest with one arm waiting for the other. “Come on, like you said, it's time for bed.”

“It most certainly is,” Lance agreed, gliding under the covers with the pair and nestling into the comfortable mattress. “We are so lucky.”

“Hmm?” Keith tiredly questioned, blowing out the last candle lighting the room.

“Go to sweep, Lancey,” Nadia yawned, punching his chest softly. “We tired now.”

“Okay sweetie, buenos noches mi corazón y dulces sueños,” Lance kissed her temple and drifted off with Keith and Nadia tucked cozily under the clovers with him. “Buenos noches mi amor.”


	13. Plan

“You really think he’s ready?” Lance questioned from the porch, watching Sylvio and Keith sparring with knives in hand. “I mean, are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, Lance. Sylvio’s a fast learner, and with everyone drilling him as much as we are he’s more than ready. That doesn't mean we won't be careful, of course,” Shiro reasoned. “If you don't want him going yet, I can understand. He’s still young, and well he’s your family.”

“No, I said I’d let him... it's just scary, you know? Like so many things can go wrong, and no one has to even do anything,” Lance sighed. “I know we can’t just keep him here, he’s already left once. He needs this, and I probably need it too.”

“If you change your mind it's okay,” Shiro commented. “We still don't know what it's going to be like. Sometimes doing what's best for someone can be difficult to decide.”

“Yeah,” Lance hummed. “We should get ready, Hunk and Coran will be back any minute. Gotta meeting and linner to prep.”

“You don't have to take over all the time Lance,” Shiro laughed. “But you're right, I’ll send in some helping hands in a few.”

“Right,” Lance saluted mockingly.

Walking back into the house as Shiro called out to the boys in the yard. Fumbling to scramble together some ingredients, Lance scoured the kitchen. Taking out a small bundle of squirrels and pigeons, already butchered and ready to be prep for cooking. Going through their assortment of dried and fresh herbs to add a kick of flavor.

Making his way to the back yard, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Keith and Nadia trying to light their salvaged grill and a fairly large fire pit dug out by Shiro.

“How's it cooking?” Lance asked.

“Uncle!” Nadia squealed, “Keef is teaching me how to make fire bigger.”

“Oh really, that's awesome,” Lance smiled, allowing Sylvio to take the squirrel and foul to their DIY table made out of pallets from the nearby construction site. “Looks like you're getting the hang of it, huh?”

“She’s a natural,” Keith admitted proudly. “Want some help with anything?”

“Yeah, you mind picking out some veggies. Nadia, will you help me and Sylvio clean the meat?”

“Yes,” she readily agreed, jumping from the stool and rushing to Sylvio’s side.

“You got it, be back in a bit,” Keith pecked Lance’s cheek as he passed, glancing back at the McClains.

It wasn't long before the backyard was occupied by the returning members of their makeshift family. They watched as the McClains prepared a specialty dinner with Keith’s own spin on the greens he picked out. With the beginning of winter on its way, the breeze wafted the drool worthy aroma of their dinner. Finally as they finished their cooking, Lance had the others carry in the food whilst cleaning up the cook station.

Moving back into the dining room, everyone gathered at the table ready to dig in. But before they had a chance, Lance fixed up his niece and nephew, even moving to straighten out his man. The others laughed at the distraction, but patiently waited for them to rejoin them for dinner.

“Alright, let’s dig in,” Pidge declared as everyone finally settled.

“Man, you gotta tell you the recipe,” Hunk said, tasting the food. “How often did you guys have game anyway? Like enough to make it awesome, but seriously?”

“Since like forever,” Lance stated. “It's an old family recipe from way back. My papi taught me during my first hunt here in America. But Abuelo's venison is literally the best meat ever. Abuelita’s garlic knots though, oh my god, if I was to die for one food it'd have to be her garlic knots.”

“That good?” Allura asked.

“Even better than Hunk’s cooking,” Lance said proudly. “No offense, bud, but like you have to try them to understand.”

“I want garlic knots now, thanks a lot,” Sylvio daydreamed. “She’s the best cook ever.”

“I want her arroz con leche,” Nadia mumbled with a pout.

“What? Arrow cone leche?”

“No, it’s arroz con leche,” Nadia snapped. “It’s mama’s favorite.”

“Yeah, I think you inherited her love for abuelita’s desserts,” Lance readily agreed. “Not that I can blame you, her food is just like so good.”

“I wish she wasn't dead,” Nadia whined, tears brimming. Lance quickly reached out to take her hand, “I miss her.”

“I know,” Lance quietly scooped her from the chair, and made his way past the room. Keith caught him just before he left the room. “We’ll be back, promise.”

“I know,” Keith didn't relent, glancing back to Sylvio who was already approaching his side, together they all exited the room.

“Not how I expect this conversation to turn,” Coran commented. “Must be difficult for such a close family.”

“Yeah, I miss my family too,” Hunk added gloomily. “Kinda wish I could see them right now.”

“I hope my family’s safe,” Pidge mumbled quietly.

“Yes, I would hope all your families are safe and well,” Allura said. “I suppose there's still a lot we don't know? What about your and Keith’s family?”

“We don't really have anyone like that anymore,” Shiro said. “I mean I worry about my ex obviously, but Keith’s all I have left.”

“You think they’ll be okay?” Hunk questioned.

“They’re going to be,” Keith suddenly entered the room. “Lance is putting them to bed right now.”

“It’s still quite early, isn't it?” Coran asked.

“Trust me, they need it,” Keith didn't elaborate, but gathered the two children’s plates to be saved for later.

Lance returns some time after everyone finished their dinner, now quietly waiting for their meeting to start. Joining the group once more, he sat with Keith and ate up whilst they began.

“I’ve decided we’ll be taking three trucks. Keith, Sylvio, and I will take the van to the library. Since we’re going there we’ll look for gas, check any nearby stores for equipment. Pidge and Coran, I want you to go down south by the groomer’s, there’s likely to be a fair amount of soap but be careful for strays. Lance and Allura, take the pickup downtown to the nearest clinic. I’d prefer you didn't go to the hospital until we have the resources for something of that scale. There’s a vet to the east a few streets from Hussly, if you can't find anything in the clinic,” Shiro summarized.

“So, I’ll be here with Nadia. Isn't that risky for the two of us?” Hunk questioned.

“No, the perimeter in the neighborhood has been clear for weeks. Whoever might be out there knows to stay away from here, too many zombies we left behind for that,” Keith answered. “No one would be stupid enough to move this way while we have those hoards nearby.”

“Which reminds me, how were they today?” Pidge asked.

“In big clusters all over the place, but not really active,” Hunk started.

“Yes, But we’re also lacking in distribution,” Coran quickly added. “I believe most of the stragglers have moved on, the rest are huddling against any shelter. Still come after ya if you get too close though, more dangerous now that they’re in groups.”

“So we have to worry more about distance than solo zombies,” Shiro muttered. “That's good to know. The plan stays the same, though, before we leave we’ll have to clear the nearest streets to be safe. And reinforce human entry points.”

“I can do a few tonight,” Keith volunteered. “And I’ll help clear some from the area, maybe set up some traps nearby.”

“Good idea, I can help with a few snares, possibly some different ruses,” Allura added.

“Sylvio and I can fix up some of the fences too,” Lance said. “I’ll also help clear some zombies, but closer to the street.”

“We’ll start on all of this during our regular night watches,” Shiro began. “Lance, for now I’d like Sylvio to be kept off watches, he’ll need to be rested and alert for our scouting.”

“I’ll tell him tomorrow, and if he argues about it too much, he probably won’t be going. I don't want him putting anyone in more danger than it already is.”

“I’m sure he’ll understand,” Keith kissed the back of Lance’s hand, keeping them intertwined. “But I agree, we shouldn't take chances with the hoards growing.”

“So we’re all good with this plan?” Shiro clarified. “Okay then, everyone back to usual.”

Without missing beat, Keith led Lance out of the dining room as Hunk and Allura cleared the table.

“So are they fucking or?” Pidge semi-joked. “Or is Keith just more a cheesy romantic than Lance a mother hen?”

“He’s definitely a romantic,” Shiro said. “Wouldn't be surprised if he’s doing something over the top right about now. Not going to lie, he’s given me a few ideas here and there.”

“Perhaps, we could gossip together,” Allura mocked. “Actually no, I much prefer Lance’s company.”

“Hey, if you want gossip, you come to me and Hunk! We got all the good stuff,” Pidge sassed.

“Don't go excluding me,” Coran chimed in.

“Alright, come on guys, we still gotta clean up,” Shiro fondly nodded off. “They already cleared up the outdoor kitchen so let's get to work on the rest while they're still distracted.”

“Indeed,” Allura hummed, wiping off the table.


	14. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go

The following week was a busy one for just about everyone. Coran ran back and forth between his workaholic tendencies and passing out on the couch. Allura and Shiro busied themselves with perfecting the plans and going over every detail with the crew. Of course Sylvio was spending all of his free time preparing with Keith or Lance.

The pair, themselves found themselves having long meaningful conversations whilst alone. Nadia was usually at Allura or Hunk’s side, being a sweet little assistance at the ready to help. Easily making her family proud with her growth. Working on the vehicles Pidge pulled a few all-nighters, only to receive scolding in the early mornings.

The day had finally come, everyone was triple checking their supplies as they prepared to leave. Sylvio was practically beaming in as he fiddled with his own gear. Lance was fussing, straightening out every little oddity and doing so again even when there wasn't anything else to do.

“Lance, we’ll be safe,” Keith promised, pulling him away from his nephew and holding him tenderly. “Shiro’s going too, remember. And there's no way we’ll stay out longer, if anything we’ll probably be back before everyone else. Maybe not, but before curfew.”

“I just don't want you to go,” Lance sighed. “Like I know you’re going to be safe, but my gut is just all wrong today. Like there's something I should know, maybe Sylvio should stay after all?”

“Is that what you want?” Keith asked entirely sincerity. “He can stay here, I know he won't be happy, but he’ll be safe.”

“No, that's not what I meant,” Lance admitted. “It's more like I don't think any of us should go.”

“We need to get more supplies before the weather is too bad for it,” Keith explained.

“No dip Sherlock, but I think I’m just being paranoid now.”

“It's okay to feel worried, Lance,” Allura said, approaching the pair. “I actually agree… It's not that we doubt any of our capabilities but there’s just that feeling, am I correct?”

“Yeah.”

“But it's already passed my predicted weather patterns. Waiting could be more dangerous,” Pidge chimed in. “It's either today or we ration very strictly until spring. There's no telling when we'll have another opportunity like this. And I don't think that would do any of us good.”

“Pidge’s right. Most of the stuff we have won't last all through winter unless we plan on skipping a lot. We really will need as much as we can haul to be kinda comfortable. And that's if this year will be nicer,” Hunk added.

“Is everyone ready?” Shiro’s voice called across the street.

“I guess we hafta be,” Lance grumbled following Keith and Sylvio. “Be careful, and remember Sylvio don’t leave their sight. And don't be reckless, either of you.”

“Be super safe,” Nadia called from behind. “And come home soon. I wanna cuddle when yous get home.”

“We will,” Keith agreed. “ After all the chores are done.”

“I don't like chores,” Nadia pouted. “It's too boring. Lancey, can I play in the garden?”

“Yep, just make sure you're with Hunk. Okay?” Lance said.

“I will, I pinky promise,” she readily agreed, skipping over to Hunk after pecking each boy on the cheek.

“We’ll be fine, I’m thinking we will make a dessert to celebrate later,” Hunk said, whisking Nadia up in one arm. “I remember something about an Arroz con Leche? I gotta know, do you remember what your abuela used in it. Or what it taste like?”

“Do we even have any milk?” Coran chimed.

“Nope, not for a while,” Pidge flipped through her notes. “From what I’m seeing, not in a few months actually. We had cheese, and cream, oh and it looks like butter. But no milk. We’d need a dairy goat or a cow for that.”

“So that's a negative on that, I mean we could try to alter the recipe,” Hunk said. “Or is there something else you wanna make?”

“Hmm?” Nadia thought, “I don't know.”

“That's okay, princessa,” Lance called. “I'm sure whatever you guys make will be fantastic.”

“Can't wait to try it,” Keith added.

“Come on guys, the sooner we set out the sooner we can return for dessert!” Shiro reminded. “We’ve got a lot of work to do today. Everyone be safe. Remember, if it looks too risky just leave it and loop around. And if things go sour try to get home quickly.”

“I'm sure everyone knows, Shiro,” Allura stated. “But we should be departing. Lance would you like to drive?”

“Why not,” Lance agreed, quickly kissing Nadia’s forehead and hugging his boys. “Be good, te amo.”

“Te amo,” they replied, letting go and finally separating.

The engines roared to life and the teams spilt as they drove out of the neighborhood. Only time would tell if they'd gather everything they were looking for. If luck was ever to be on their side, hopefully it would be today.


End file.
